


Mortification

by HasliaRanAnagram



Series: Rainbow Wheel of Emotions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Death, Drugging, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Lots of Angst, Reader Remembers Resets (Undertale), Reader's Ridiculous Rise to Power with Fanfic Logic, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Swearing, Undertale Saves and Resets, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasliaRanAnagram/pseuds/HasliaRanAnagram
Summary: Ever gotten a brain fart?And you wonder what would you really do if you were in a Reader's spot in all those fanfics you read about Sans/Reader.I would without a doubt scream bloody murder and shout "Stay away! Stay away! Begone unholy thing! Vanish thee. Back into the Undertale Realm with you!" If it really happened to me.So, this is what I would do in most Undertale cliché trope of where you meet Sans and henceforth!#TransferedIntoParallelUniverseWhereUndertaleExist #RollWithItSummary Edit: This is the tale of Yin Min Lin, most likely an OC self-insert/reader, that got taken and tossed into post-Undertale who then says 'Nay, I will go down kicking and screaming to avoid the batty predetermined plans of hooking up with a skeleton. Thy enemies shall have my spleen first before I fall!'' While wielding a bat.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Series: Rainbow Wheel of Emotions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116008
Comments: 36
Kudos: 84





	1. Grocery and Drunk Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or it's many equally superb variation.
> 
> This will be in Reader's point of view and by that I mean Yin Min Lin. Because let's face it, I would never do what most of what Reader had done. And mostly, because I keep referring to every Reader character as Yin herself or himself or themselves. 
> 
> Mostly herself. (• ▽ •;)
> 
> Now, there'll be another Yin!

To put it simply, when one reads too many fanfics in Undertale and when most of the good ones you find are under the Sans slash Reader. You find it super hilarious at the thought of dating a skeleton. No matter the how descriptive they get with their sexual interaction which you mostly skip. 

You find joy regardless of those interactions and even marvel at it when taking a few sneak peaks at those lemony parts. 

In efforts to deny that you read any of them, you squeal and smother yourself with a pillow. Screaming no, you don't freaking sexualize a skeleton in your bedroom. 

Deny all you want. 

You can still feel your sins crawling on your back there buddy. 

Fuck it. 

Yin does her daily ritual of saying. 

"Hah, I bet I would do nothing of the sort that a Reader would do. Having sex with skeleton? So stupid. Now where's that smutty fic about tentacles Sans. What's it call again?"

Yeahhh... A variation of it every day.

Tempting Fate there. I know, I know.

Sleep tight and sweet dreams. And, don't let the tentacles drag you away Yin.

* * *

Now enter, cliché, waking up to a parallel world where Mount Ebbot exist and you live in the same neighborhood since the day you were born.

Yin experiences pants shitting terror on their first and fine morning after waking up. Looking at her phone in hand stating a pleasant weather for the day in her hometown, Ebbot. 

A comfy cool, 25 degree celcius.

Freaking Ebbot. Where the bloody hell am I and who am I? 

Where's my family? Who's my family? What the fuck is going on here?

Existential crisis ensues.

Now you would ask why exactly are you freaking out because you are in Undertale. * **jazz hands y'all** *

Why? Why would anyone shit bricks at living in an amalgamation of Undertale?

It's your dream world right? Skeleton to bone. Dates. Save Monsters yadda yadda yadda. 

Well, fuck that.

Freaking time loops man. Imagine doing over your day over and over again. 

The only peace that Yin has here is that they won't remember them. 

My, my, what good plot device to meet a certain skeleton over and over again without knowing anything of how the previous meeting went. And that said meetings would only change because of one itty-bitty-wittle kid who can make butterfly wings flap tsunamis out of em.

What a great life!

* * *

You discovered all your family members are here. Still living under one roof and a similar house. 

Darn. Ahem I mean gee golly that is swell. 

If it wasn't a parallel you mean. Now, it is just suspicious. 

You wonder what happened to alternate you here and who took your place back on your _real home dimension._

_- ~~ **Back in Yin's original room, cricket sounds can be heard. Nobody has yet to realize her disappearance.**~~_

_~~**\--Yin's counterpart, in an empty universe where unwanted things are thrown into by stupid higher beings with any sort of writing tools that could give life. They began to go insane in the dead silence. Having no voice to cry suffering.** ~~ _

_~~**In the end, forgotten by all.** ~~ _

Sadly, you were not that curious to know nor return since you don't have the means currently. And, nobody is gonna tempt the thing that got you here in the first place. Not taking any chances for 'ahem' to do anything more bad for plot devices to get the story going.

Nope. Not gonna do it. They vowed. Swearing fealty loudly while looking up to their ceiling to anyone listening in. 

Including, her fake? family members. Her brother yelling affectionately about them going crazy to their parents like the tattle tale he was.

* * *

Grocery shopping. 

Alone.

Bullshit.

Your family won't trust you walking 10 feet away from the house alone without having someone watch over yourself. 

That's how little they trust you to get stuff done without supervision when it involves buying stuff in your original dimension.

This, this really is a different dimension you thought to yourself.

White vans and kidnapping weren't a thing here huh. Kudos to them.

Freaks you out a bit though when you see kids, human and Monster alike walking around town without supervision. 

They were tiny. Small. Defenceless creatures. Holy crap, where are the adults?!

I don't see them adults. 

Breathe Yin. 

Not your problem. 

Be the sucky bystander you are. 

Your trolly bumped into a skeleton man. 

Shit. 

Wait, he didn't turn into dust. 

Oh wait, he is a literal skeleton of a man. Wow, look at those skin. He needs a hospital and IV nutrient drips in him, stat!

"Ooh, sorry. My bad. Super sorry! Are you hurt?" 

Skeleton man waved me off with a smile, pshhh, like I don't see you holding your side there buddy. 

You feel guilty. "Sorry, sorry. Is there anything I can help you with? Didn't mean to hurt you there." I mope.

He laughed it off, sounded genuine enough. "Don't worry, young lad. I appreciate the offer for help but I'm good. It was only an accident."

You pouted. 

In one way, this was a conversation with a random stranger. Something you do once in a blue moon. But serious tho, you once accidentally kicked a baby's chair multiple times on accident. An your conscience never lets you forget it.

How does one do it on accident. You would never know. Was it Fate?

"Please, sir. If only to clear my conscience." You pleaded, and stood unwavering.

The guy blinked and had the gall to make eye smiles in return. 

A soft reply he gave. "I can't really bend without falling over. Can you get me that red and white tin can of soup. It at the bottom most shelf. In the soup aisle. The brand name starts with Apples."

You brightened. "Sweet, I'll get it for ya. Don't move I'll be back in a jiffy."

Leaving your trolly with the fascinatingly seven feet tall man that you have no doubts of not falling over if he ever had to bend that low. It had you chuckle. 

You find humor in other people's misery.

When, you reach the soup aisle. You see a real life skeleton. In the iconic blue hoodie. And, a head shorter than you. 

Yeah, yeah, jokes on you. You seem to be unable to find humor in your own misery. You tried, oh you tried.

Moreover, said skeleton is standing right at the front of the spot where the soup you wanted and it sits snugly on the shelf by his foot. 

Mocking you without effort.

'Come and get me, bitch.' it taunted in your mind.

...

How? HOW? 

You walk up to him and try not to laugh hysterically. 

And, you bet you face looks like it just ate a really sour lemon with how you pursed your lips together. 

Fuck. It is the guy you read fanfics of. 

Why? 

asdfgjk

"Excuse me, sir. I need to get that soup. Can you please move aside. Just for a few seconds. I really need to get it." 

You know how painful it is to speak to the guy that you now have a face to put on for the night. 

.... Your sins are like bricks on your back. 

Skeleton guy, lalala-I don't know his name-, frowns. 

Woah, cat resemblance. 

He nods. "Yeah sure pal, I can do that."

His voice, his voice! Fuck.

Your face, you won't bet that it looks even more twisted cause that's a loser's bet. You now have a voice to match with said stupid's face.

Especially with the way said guy who is a real skeleton is looking at you. 

Yeah, you can see the anger in those flickering eye lights. 

Thought I was a racist prick eh. 

Well, jokes on you now buddy. I am a fan. A fan of what, you are better off not knowing for the sake of your sanity. 

Sans get's scott free not knowing and I am stuck here knowing. 

Deja vu. We have a reverse situation here. 

Quickly, I squatted and took the soup can off the bottom shelf. Twisted on a my face a painful smile. 

Saying an equally painful. "Thank you." I spitted through my squished lips to the skeleton. Getting a bewildered look. 

Before marching away without another word from the other.

"Here's your soup." I politely handed off the soup to my victim with the same twisted smile. It left the tall guy sweating. 

And I walked away with my trolly. One bag of a loaf of bread scanned and I left the market. 

Cause fuck it. I ain't staying in the same place as the star of fetish fantasies without said star knowing they were starring in fetish fantasies. 

Frisk, have MERCY on my SOUL and RESET. 

Yin pleaded to the stars.

* * *

Fruitlessly.

You waited for days. 

Until your mom got tired of you moping in your bedroom alone. 

Tossing you out with cash in hand. Telling you to go get some fresh air and socialize.

And, don't come back till 10 o'clock. That's curfew! 

Which, ew, no. Socializing is not for me. I'd rather wallow in my self pity with a pint of orange juice. That's the stuff.

Yeah, this clearly shows that this is not my mother. 

And it is a plot device. 

Hah, well screw you, entity. I ain't gonna save no kids off the road or Monsters in alleyways like a freaking dingus.

Imma stay away from all possible spots like those. 

Yep.. Definitely gonna do that. 

You're glad that this Ebbot is similar to your hometown since you remember the place like the back of your hands. 

Every hidden alley, back alley, hidden houses, empty warehouses. 

How you know this? Plot device.

It is not that when you were a kid, after school, you would go walk around town. Going all Rambo with a bat in hand and ran away from any human contact. 

Nope, no siree.

*whistles*

You got a spider donut. 

There were free samples. 

Haven't tried it yet, but with how good it smells right now, you might just go back there again. 

Shit.

Now, all you need is a helpless Monster to save. 

Nu-uh.

You went to a family dinner and ordered a tall glass of orange juice. 

And another. 

And another. 

You drank five glasses, got too full and waddled away with orange juice in a glass beer bottle. 

Flushed after getting humored by one of the waitress to fill your orange juice in a beer bottle. 

Fake drunk to the next level. 

You didn't even need to fake the hiccups.

Burping out acid at the end of some of it.

Waddling quickly to avoid confrontation with anyone. Not that it was hard with how people were avoiding you instinctively.

It was 9 30. Score! Just another 30 mins. 

And you spoke to soon. 

Because not too far. Under the cover of night. Evil thrives. 

And batman which is you, arrives with your cape of darkness to stop the evil with your own brand of justice.

Which is violence!

Hell naw.

Imma get out of here.

You here painful grunts and growls from the clearly transparent shop with it's glass walls. A familiar skeleton greets you and a handful of humans didn't, too busy dragging and spitting curses on the lone Monster.

Frick, now you feel bad. You made eye contact and saw resignation in those eyes. 

He ain't dying yet. Why is he not dying yet? You wonder just to stave off the guilt of watching him suffer. 

Why isn't he fighting back?

Then you saw someone dousing the skeleton with a bucket of disgusting murky water.

Something snapped.

You waddled and roughly pushed the glass door inwards. 

Only to realize that it says to pull. 

Now, everyone is looking at you.

Your brain sputters to halt. 

Wha-why? You felt like crying. 

Holding the glass bottle in a one armed hug. You pawed the glass door. Hanging on the handle. 

"Watcha doin?" You mimicked the iconic Isabella quote to Phineas when your head finally get through the door.

Batting your eye lashes at them. A finger to your lip while the rest curls up at the neck of the bottle.

One guy hissed. "Get lost drunk!"

"Rude. Was just asking." You hissed back.

Another spoke. "Teaching a monster a lesson. Now beat it." 

"Taking out trash eh. Can I have a bite?" You say lasciviously. 

Leaning on the door heavily. You almost slid and fell. A flush on your cheeks at the unintended wording. 

You swore, you saw Sans shudder in the background. 

Whether it was from the cold or you. You would appreciate if it was from you. That would make sure he stays far far away from your person later on. 

But what the hell, why isn't he teleporting yet? Oh, someone is holding onto him.

The same bastard hissed. 

"Disgusting freak. I said get lost. Or we'll drag you out instead."

Others started to chime in with different words of their own with the same meaning but with increasing viciousness and promise of violence. 

You frowned and sticked your tongue out. 

Spitting harshly. "Che, joy killers." 

Waddling out and knowing their eyes were on you as you made glass screech horribly under your fingers until they lost sight of you to the side of the building. 

Quickly, you searched up police sirens in Mount Ebbot on UTube and played it with increasing crescendo. 

Tossing your phone in a shady too convenient bush in front of the shop. You let it play with a vicious smile. 

Keep waddling you tell yourself.

Them dimwits ran out like rats scurrying out of their broken nest. Pushing your shoulder and running. Not looking back except for one. 

One snarling in your face, shouting accusations. 

You snarled back. Saying you saw some douche calling on the phone down the road. Just righhhht over there. 

"Better not start anything. Wouldn't want to be in trouble with popo, ya know kill joy." Grinning maliciously at the stupidest look on his own face. 

The guy ran shouting all the way. 

You shout back. 

"RETRIBUTION FUCKERS!"

Waited for a minute. A person can ran pretty far for a minute. You knew that.

The sirens were getting too loud and were starting to hurt your ears. 

You crawled into the bush, got to your phone to dial it back down. 

Approaching the glass doors. You opened them. A bottle in hand and a phone with the police sirens blaring. 

Sans himself looked scared, fearful but defiant. 

How the tables have turned. 

You would have grinned but really there was nothing to grin about. 

Clicking the pause on your phone, earning a blink. You placed back your phone into your pocket. And, that earns you him taking a step back. 

Why the hell is he not teleporting away?

You confusion must've shown on your face cause for a skeleton he looked confused too. 

You reached for your hidden breast pocket. He tensed. Took out a most likely familiar donut since skeleton's eyes would not get that big for anything. 

"Catch."

Tossing your precious at the skeleton.

With a deadpanned look, "Now, you owe me a donut." ending those word while opening the cork for the beer bottle and taking a long sip. 

Wow, the waitress went all out to chill it. 

Hugging the bottle to yourself with a happy purr. Ignoring stupid skeleton that you don't really want to acknowledge but have too. 

"Thank you, didn't know you had it in you." 

Sass.

"Shut up." You groaned. Closing your eyes after taking a chair and melting into on of the tables figuratively. 

You didn't see, Sans relax at you putting yourself in a vulnerable position in front of him. Chowing down on the donut in two bites when you're not looking. 

Opening your eyes back, you note how the donut had disappeared. You could careless what he does with it. 

"Thought you hated us." Says the skeleton all emotionless emo. 

"Tis common decency, don't go thinking I care for shits. Now, can you get home on your own?"

He looked at you for too long and smiled a small one. 

Fuck this shit I'm out. 

You stood abruptly. Surprising him. And backtrack out the door. 

Phew, dodge a bullet there. 

Looking back, you called out to the surprised skeleton. 

"I can call a cab for you."

Now, he looks confused, a skeletal brow raised. How does that work?

"Nah, don't worry. I can get back on my own." 

He grinned. Hands in his pocket all cool. Ignoring the fact he got doused in dust water from the roof minutes ago. 

"Well, cool. See ya never." 

You walked away. 

Looking back again, you saw him vanish into thin air.


	2. RESETed(s), Breakdowns, Unnoticed Failed Trope and Start of Apocalyptic Trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world RESETted and you wake up again on the same day.  
> ...
> 
> Author would like to declare that Yin managed to rip the driving wheel away from their hands, crashed the car. Escaped before the crash without the author. Burned the wreckage a second time and leave the stage.
> 
> The author had plans! They had plans before Yin ruined it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author blinks, blinks again. 
> 
> It's growing and ironically turned to a bit of angst. I needed to also unleash the humerus part of myself and the pent up aggression. 
> 
> Warning: Author apologizes. It started to get serious when I realized I kidnapped an actual sane person that questions everything to be placed here. A mental break was natural since... yeah spoilers.

* * *

~~ _**The World RESETted** _ ~~

* * *

You woke up. 

Knowing that you didn't fall asleep voluntarily. Did it happen before this or after this?

Looking at your phone, on the date and weather, the automatic self-locater GPS, an app you immediately downloaded after waking up.

Yin cursed.

It was the same date, same 25-degree weather, fucking same town of Ebbot. 

With all this information, you refused to get up. Even after your mom dragged you by the toes off your bed for breakfast and pinches you while singing 'itty bitty spiders'. The same way your real mother did.

It was painfully familiar yet not.

Mom... Never lingered that long.

She left with a huff only after you rolled over onto your belly, blindly reached for a pillow from your bed and covered your ears with it. 

You breathed in the dusty carpet where you squished your nose at.

Blinking, you rolled back onto your bed, impressively without falling once in your attempt to climb back up.

The ceiling looked nice, you thought. Just a blank empty space

_~~**Yin's counterpart screams for help in the empty white universe.** ~~ _

_~~**But nobody came.** ~~ _

Mind whirling at what just happened. Well, did happen? No, you don't have to crack your head on when it happened. 

Only that it did and there's nothing you can do about it. 

Shit.

You took your bolster, placing it over face and thought why.

Why the fuck do you remember? 

Smothering yourself, you screamed your lungs out into the pillow. Staying still only for a while before flailing your limbs all around attempting to hit something. Curses that spews out of your mouth would have made a sailor blush if not for the bolster muffling the words.

Then, you lay limp. Breathing heavily, the bolster flops over to the floor. 

A frown on your face, you looked towards your laptop that sits nicely on your table, waiting to be used. Yin got up and sat in the chair in front of the desk. 

Waiting, watching but no answer came. 

Honestly, what were you expecting?

With a sigh, you took a piece of paper, jot down the dates and time of both events where you encounter _the Monster_ on it. Critically, looking at your dead laptop, you decided with a heavier sigh. That it was a no go. Not with how serious the situation could get. 

Knowing your laptop could be traced.

You got up. 

And plop yourself face-first onto your bed. 

This was meditation.

Think, you met Sa-skeleton guy. No, there was another first guy like a skeleton that wanted a tin of soup. Great. Danger? There was no danger. You need to avoid contact. Yeah, you need to steer clear of Skelly.

Soup guy? 

Hnn, bribery.

You could bribe one of the staff to help the guy get the soup.

Do the same shit and Mom would toss money at you again. Wait, that money would come after the grocery!

Think, think, think. 

Saying 'think' loudly in your head doesn't help you think.

You rolled over to look at the ceiling again.

Skelly gets beat up. If he dies. Would kid wonder RESET the world again?

Had my interference made it so that the kid would not RESET because his Dunkle is safe? 

Wait. 

The kid RESETed right after Sans gets a beating.

Huh, knowing when the RESET happened is practically important.

Holy shit. This means the kid knows that Sans gets beaten up and RESETed. 

Or maybe not.

Maybe it was for pure selfish reason. What if it was for attending a ping pong game or some other crabsticks.

Wait, wait, wait, back up Yin. Sans lived, why did they RESET? 

What if the same thing happened in another area, a Monster got dusted and they RESETed for that?

There were too many what-ifs here!

The question is do I interfere or not?

If I interfere, they would know there is another player in this world that aren't bound by the rules of RESET. That, I don't forget.

However, this is only if I don't play my cards right and reveal myself to Frisk.

Revealing myself to Frisk _once_ would be a game over.

Should I send a message? No. Look up the internet and tell of gang activities in the areas on Monster's website? No, too traceable. Drop an anonymous tip to the police? Hah, can't count on them being not corrupted or bias. You know you can't rely on chance or fate in this matter. 

But you ask yourself...

Do I even want to interfere? What do I care if one person dies? I don't even know them.

...

Ah shit. 

A question of morals.

Yin opened the window and looked out to see a bright clear blue sky without a single cloud in sight. You smiled and looked down to see a helpless homeless hungry dog. 

Ah, double shit. 

Looking down at the phone that magically appeared in your hand. 

You suddenly remember a cliche inspirational quote.

'You got the power!' with a cringy cat pic. 

Wait, no. Cat photos are never cringy.

There are freaking adorable.

Taking a photo of the dog, you then sent it to the neighbourhood's group chat. 

Yes, you are in one of those. Surprising eh? It surprises you too. 

You texted the address of where you found the dog and asked who's dog was this? There's no shame, not with how the world would RESET and you would wake up at the same time again like some kind of demented groundhog day. Only without the day but days. Possibly weeks or months or years. 

Saying shit can't describe the situation at all.

Why, why did you **WAKE** up at this moment only, you wondered. Was it the moment Frisk SAVED only to LOAD at this point?

You had so many questions, but...

Many of it has no answers. Answers that are not with you.

Why do you seem to be inclined to help those people anyways? They have done nothing for you. Your act of kindness is a mere blip, something done and could be avoided.

Soup guy could ask for help from the store staff. If he doesn't then that was either pride or ego on his end. You hadn't bumped into him with your trolley in this timeline yet and will not with how things are gonna go.

Sans would be saved by Frisk.

If Frisk knows. 

But, if the kid doesn't... He would suffer again, probably die and his fate to die would derail from there because of the kid.

If the kid is really a kind person, in this case, a selfish one to not let Sans die.

You didn't have to do anything really. Everything would be better off without you.

Everything could be solved without you.

Sans would live and soup guy would get his soup. Even at the cost of Sans's one-time/another time death or getting beaten up again.

And yet here you were thinking about it. Even planning steps on how to help without revealing yourself. Peculiar.

Was this the moment you would question your sanity? Had the entity scrambled your brain, forcing you to help? 

Was this just a ploy to get you closer to becoming just another skeleton fucker in this universe?

Just like all those fics you had read. Were you one of them?

Gripping your phone hard, you tossed it at your wall with an angry frustrated scream. It shatters upon impact.

Your loud screams of denial continue. Screeching with bubbling rage at the thought of being a puppet.

You screamed and screamed. 

And screamed. 

The thought of being a mere marionette for people's entertainment enrages you. 

Your hands takes anything that can be broken, ripped and torn to pieces, and you destroyed them.

You know you are not at your own home after all.

Invasive thoughts grow louder. It became deafening. 

Yin knows that she is trapped in this honeyed world.

Shredding your-not-yours books apart, the laptop into pieces taking a hit from your fake-not-yours bat. Destroying your FAKE favourite body mirror.

"SHUT UP! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want this!" 

You hit fake-window with not your bat. Cracking it to pieces and utterly smashing it with three hits.

Tears in your eyes streamed down your cheeks. You gritted your teeth.

"Let me out! LET ME OUT! Fuck you pieces of shit. THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANT!" 

Thundering footsteps climbing up the stairs reaching closer to not-your room.

Shouts of your name. -Was it even your name? It wasn't yours, it was for another Yin. The real Yin- They called out to you. 

"YIN!" - Your _father_

"Sis, what's wrong?" - Your _brother,_

"Yin, dear? Sweetie, are you alright in there?" - _Your mother_

Affection. You can hear them in those few words. 

Something, you can never find at home. Only meagre, stilted love than had grown bruised and resentful.

Other Yin's life was better than yours.

What the shit.

Wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG. IT'S ALL WRONG.

This wasn't home to you.

You cried. Knees collapsed onto the soft carpet. It was missing the bloodstain where you fell and cut yourself on your brother's pocket knife. Where he laughed at you and yet took the time to bandage the injury for you.

Seriously? That's your favourite thing about your brother. He laughs at your misery for you.

The door opened and everyone rushes in. Crowding you. 

From your lips, you could only say one thing to them for their missing child. 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was a stupid wish. I didn't want it. I-I, Oh no, I don't know what's going to happen. What happened to them. I don't know what happened to me. Them. Me. Oh, this is bad. I'm so, so, sorry."

You get hugs. A ridiculous cliché, comforting group hug. 

Your cries got louder. 

Other you would have lived her life normally, wouldn't they? 

You think you would never know. 

In the end, you were too selfish to tell what was that really all about to the family who lost their daughter.

Deep, deep down in your SOUL. You tell yourself to ditch these people because you can't bear to mooch off a family that in the end lost their real daughter and got an impostor.

You felt sick at these games you got pulled into.

Yin, you wished for home.

* * *

Time passed.

You decided to live your life that in a way it won't revolve around a certain skeleton nor the Undertale main cast.

Yeah, you were still dead set on fighting against _ **that**_ fate.

Bring it on, Entity!

You taunted, someone? on the nights you remembered that something actually did rip you away from your bland normal world.

The thing that really brought it home was when the world RESETed _again_.

This would be the second time for you that you experienced RESET and it had been a mere three days since you woke up. 

So, that was three lives on different paths. You were, on the third.

Should you be keeping count? It seemed to be tedious. 

But you feel like you have to and it wasn't for the Entity. 

Entity. It was a name now. For the scum that pulled you here.

Looking out the window, you didn't find the dog from the first RESET. But not soon after you saw the dog. Wrong timing, huh.

You didn't take a photo for this timelines. The dog had been taken to the pound and placed to sleep. 

Sleep, yeah right. 

Bastards.

Mooching off your parallel dimension parents. They gave you a hundred bucks because you asked and they want you to hang out with your friends. 

Ridiculous. 

You took it still. 

Cause you're broke. 

Can't take the dog with you. It's feral. 

Maybe it'll live longer without your help.

Yes, you realized. Should have realized that you can't save everyone.

It is normal. This was normal. 

This feeling of defeat that you can't save everyone in a single encounter.

Frisk defies normal.

* * *

The world RESETed (4th World now) after a month from the day you woke up. 

You had avoided Monsters during that time.

You also knew of the kidnapping of ambassador Frisk a few days before this third RESET happened from the news.

And, this time you went to Muffet's to get the donut Sans owed you.

Fuck waiting and avoiding Monsters for that donut.

In 4th World, the 3rd RESET, you got that donut. 

So worth it, you told yourself.

* * *

5th World/4th RESET & 6th World/5th RESET

Another RESET and another.

Suffering is your companion. 

But you refused, you lived your life as normally as you can. Enjoyed the bits and bobs of everything.

Except for Monsters. Your face turns cold at the sight of them.

It wasn't their fault though. 

Frisk held a special place in your heart for that particular resentment. 

Sans, you finally understood him. Ain't that pleasant.

However, in a way, your situation was worse.

You remembered everything and he doesn't.

He was an idol, something untouchable, to the people of Yin's homeworld. To be fantasized about.

The only thing you can see if you ever lay your eyes on the skeleton now is pity. Pity and unreasonable spite for having things so much better than yourself.

Only for gosh darn not remembering everything like you have!

Ridiculous, no?

If you ever have Frisk in your hands. You don't think you could resist wringing their neck. Make it for a minute or more and a bit of violence on said person.

This is because there's only so much UTube cat videos you could watch before your brain turns to mulch with nothing to do.

Actually, that wasn't true. Yin could, in reality, do a lot of things.

Like practice escapism through reading fanfics in a way that was similar to what you had been doing back in your homeworld.

Until you realised that no, you can't. God Entity will not let you rot away by doing that. Maybe for an hour or two before it glitches your phone, laptop, your fake brother's laptop, your fake dad's work phone. Even the cyber cafe's computers were glitched when you opened the site.

The workers in the cafe were hella confused over that. 

Oh, you tried having them read with you. Still glitched.

You have half a mind to call the Entity an overbearing parent playing match-maker with their kid's life.

Obviously, you didn't. You didn't say it out loud in a sense.

So you turned to books. 

And apparently, books were okay! Wow, what good parenting. Kudos Entity, kudos to you.

You forced my hand to seek out books for the escapism I needed in my life.

I am proud of you!

Not.

Books. Books really were the only thing to keep your insanity away in RESETs.

They never changed. 

The public library was your safe haven for a week when you first started to go there, two days after you have awoken/AWOKEN (heh).

Of course, it didn't last.

A Monster crept in. And, you had to jump ship after a few days of yourself just blatantly staring at her in 5th World. 

Watching her sweat under your glare. 

Why didn't you just skedaddle out there?

It was because, well, you didn't have a reason on day one of staring at Alphys but DAY TWO, she was there!

And, she was reading Mew Mew Kissy Cutie manga Chapter 10 of Volume 2 with such glee that you felt sick of her happiness.

...

It was Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

A real-life manga of something you heard countless of times in Undertale fandom.

You wanted to read it.

Badly, you wanted to read it.

So you went to the counter to ask the person managing it where could you find the first chapter of the manga for the first volume to read.

Borrowed for the week they say. 

Chapter 2???

Borrowed.

Chapter 3, old chap???

Borrowed...

Is there any Mew Mew Kissy Cutie manga available to be read and borrowed?!

"No, it says here multiple people had borrowed the whole 25 Volume of that manga. They were the only copies we have. Sorry but you can come again next week for a read when it returns though." 

Nice guy.

But, next week? You don't know if the World would RESET by next week. Can't keep your hopes up for it.

In the end, you wanted to read it right then and there. Forget next week.

And Alphys was acting as your obstacle.

You frowned at her. 

Putting two and two together when looking at her was simple enough with half a brain.

So you frowned harder and tried to burn holes into her back.

Knowing you can't communicate with their cast at all with your self-imposed restraint on yourself.

Books, there were other books to read here.

You couldn't concentrate with a bright yellow Monster in your presence that in a way is another celebrity of your world.

Glaring at her does nothing but makes her sweat.

After a few days, knowing what you were doing was sort of stupid and attracting the unwanted attention of Monsters from the main set. You packed up your things and left with a sigh. 

- _ **In another place and few days forwards, Frisk and their friends cheered when Alphys came back and told everyone that the human that glared at her for the past few days had left the library and never returned.**_ -

Yin knew she wasn't getting anything done by stewing in anger.

Research was always your friend anyways. Looking up for another library to go to was simple enough but they didn't have the manga you wanted to read. Buying seemed too expensive, not enough money if you do ask your parents when wanting to buy the whole set.

And when you kept asking your parents for money. It felt distasteful.

So you cheated a bit. Lottery winning was simple enough said. 

You were reading the news, the breaking news and the news before for information.

Honestly, you became gleeful once you had a goal to accomplish. Something that involved the RESET itself.

Machine lottery was always stagnant, you assumed. Humans weren't, you read the same fanfiction from the same author in this world on Monsters and... You realised this. 

They became the probabilities, a teeter-tottering balance that can tip their scales to one end or the other.

Every action has a reaction.

Their fanfics changed based on what they learned from their surroundings. 

From the Monsters that change every time Frisk made their own action different from the past.

A butterfly making tsunamis indeed.

...

You still dislike them. 

In the 6th World, you got your Mew Mew Kissy Cutie manga. The full set and you spent binge reading the whole thing for a week with a bank account full of money that you...

Took away from a guy that should have gotten it and was killed for it by a friend of his that managed to coax the winner into turning it to all-cash before murdering him in cold blood.

The World was ridiculous... but familiar. This was familiar. 

A gray World with people fighting to live.

You know how people can change easily.

And you know, you could have changed too.

Buying and winning the lottery under a pseudonym with a sick mask, fake hair and red-tinted sunglasses was frighteningly simple in this World. Still can't believe that was legal, what you got away with it.

Cash in hand when you asked for it, running away from the lottery store through mapped out twist and turns of alleys along with multiple changes of clothes and opening a new bank account.

Then, feeding the money in bit by bit when you had the time.

Troublesome, but worth it until the World RESET of course. It was actually sort of fun... 

However, your goal was to read Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. 

And, you brought them with cash. Which, got a few raised eyebrows that you ignored.

It has barely been a month but you managed to read all it before any RESET could come by and sweep away all your efforts for nothing.

You felt accomplished.

And was a bit jarred from reading them.

Seeing the similarities of Frisk with the main character and yourself with what both you have done.

Apparently, brainwashing someone to do something for Mew Mew and later on making them forget relates back to Frisk for you.

You weren't any better. Not telling anyone, messing with the World that you have no place in.

At least Mew Mew faces repercussions for her actions in the story.

And, you nor Frisk haven't.

Have you? Have Frisk?

Were they truly Frisk's friends, if they knew how to behave to please each of the Monsters they encountered. Catering to each and every desire for their 'friends'.

Friends... Are they really friends to Frisk if they have no faults to their eyes?

Choosing the best choices in every situation. Does it ever get tiring?

You don't think you would like to live a lie. Lying to everyone's faces of your choices just to have the best thing happen.

It sounds good, but...

Since you can't seem to like it now either. You don't like to repeat, you don't like the rinse and repeat feeling.

And, you never did try to repeat doing things

Heh, you were definitely like Frisk no? Doing the best things to benefit you.

You scum.

* * *

7th World: 45 Days since Yin AWoKEN

University life was gonna pick up soon in two weeks. You were anxious. 

Going to a therapist was surprisingly pleasant after you AWOKEN. What? You think you wouldn't. 

Serious tho, you weren't in the most stable headspace back then. 

Reading philosophy on morals helped you at the same time question everything you knew. 

Choices mean everything in the end game. At the same time, you have to move on and not agonize over it. Everything was in the past. 

But it wasn't for you nor Frisk.

It wasn't healthy. 

But a balance was needed.

Bouncing off ideas with another person really helped you but you knew this momentary respite wouldn't last. 

Someone, telling you are human, imperfect, that you can do wrong and it is alright, never felt so free-ing.

You can be selfish and just be.

Humans are greedy.

Greedy for what that is up to you.

It can be over anything.

Free. That is what you are now. Your choices are up to you. 

You want to build a family, that is up to you, but you probably wouldn't. Not with the RESETs.

Free but alone. Wow.

So much for freedom. Can you hear the sarcasm Entity?

A cage with fancy toys for you to play with.

Fuck no, fuck that shit. This sounds like bad advice for the starting point of genocide by yours truly.

Holy hell, brain where did you go?

In the 7th World, 56th Day since you AWOKEN. You saw your first Monster death.

Well, just dust really. Just a pile of dust that you found when you were walking around during the night. 

You felt nothing over it, you tell yourself.

Lies. Liar. This was the equivalent to a dead body. 

You felt sick.

Standing there for far too long, you finally moved away.

Leaving the area quietly. You can't help them.

But before you left the scene you called the Monster Brigade, a new specific Police Department, for the poor SOUL. 

Convenient, you hissed in your mind.

They told you to stay there. 

Hell no. Frowning at the thought of conversing with more Monsters and not on the phone either. Skelly will most likely be there.

You told them, blunt, you were leaving then hanged up.

Taking three cabs and a bus ride after the second cab and throwing away your phone over the bridge into the deep river below after the bus ride and turning your coat inside out in the process while buying and wearing flip flops from a store. To tossing the shoes out of the windows somewhere. 

Sunglass for fake glasses and your normal hair.

It was fun.

What can you say? Movies were inspirational. It gave you ideas.

* * *

8th World: 56th Day and Forwards since you AWOKEN

This World went to the dogs.

Literally. There was the Canine Unit patrolling the streets of Ebbot. 

Ebbot as a State went into lockdown.

Government declared Monsters as monsters? 

Emergency yadda yadda yadda. Soldier coming in to get us out before they declare war. Or more like, they told us to get out before they bomb the place.

There were those who got out but however, there were equally a lot of stragglers too.

People, the people felt like this was unreal. War hasn't touched them for almost 50 years and their government was starting one now?

One where Monsters vocally says out loud that they want peace with the Humans.

A lot of Humans didn't want to leave their homes.

You were one of them. 

Your lungs felt like they were filled with ashes though or dust in this case. Walking outside was a stupid idea.

The Humans were split to...

Wanting to kill the Monsters themselves or wanting to do nothing about it or wanting to help the Monsters.

You wanted to do nothing about it, a RESET by Frisk would be just fine. 

Man, you were getting too dependant on that.

Maybe, if the current Mayor wasn't voted into place this wouldn't have happened. 

...Ehh, you see what I did there. Huh, huuhh, huuuuuhhh.

Dust in the air. Friendly subjugation from Monsters and Not-So-Friendly subjugation from the Humans.

G-ds, this was a cliche.

If only you weren't one of the Humans. You would've sat back and enjoyed the show eating pop-corns.

Not that you weren't doing something equally similar. 

A tub of chocolate chip ice cream by the sidewalk was adequate.

You don't taste the dust in the air as badly as before.

And surely, you don't taste the bitterness of shame when you lied by omission telling your... adopted family (who didn't realise they adopted you) that you have a car and will be with them later. So don't worry. 

Yep, you have a car. A car that you brought with the lottery money.

And, you didn't lie per se. You do have a car, they knew that and you will be with them later, once Frisk RESETs. 

So, not a lie.

Geez, you felt awful. 

Especially, after getting a call from your adopted family once the barricade was up and you were stuck inside, with them having left without you.

The tears man. Never thought your unintentional adopted parents were gonna scream at you for it.

It was in a way a terrifying new side you get to see from your parents. You meant fake-parents.

Your adopted brother's stony silence was not helping.

Never seen him glare at you before in this World.

Thus, here you are, eating straight from a tub of ice cream. Weeping at the fact this World's Yin-Parents yelled at you for being stupid.

For ever thinking that they didn't care about you.

You were having such a fun time too before THE CALL.

Doing catwalks in front of your body mirror with all your old tight-fitting clothes to pass the time with full-on makeup.

They called you right when you were in the middle of removing the metal corset that came with your name for delivery. 

You know, suspicious but it looks too cool to throw away. 

Then THE CALL came.

Hitting Answer made it open. It was a video call and you were removing your corset.

Shouting ensues.

Let's just say you wore it back on and with your brother's glare you wore an extra baggy sweater just for him.

You ran out of the house, wailing as soon as after the call ended as though your family was still in it and it was there they had yelled at you at.

Well, they did yell at you in the house through the phone.

With black short skirt, tight black pants underneath and designer shoes that you never wore for some reason. 

You look fabulous!

Except for the fact that you had mascara running down your face.

Stopping at a convenience store that was about to close, still crying without shame and choking on your own tears. The owner, probably, take one look at you and went back in.

Jerk.

And said person came back out with a tub of ice cream and a children's plastic spoon, those tough ones.

...

"Here, on the house. You better get home soon, little lady. Those Monster Guards are strict with their curfew." 

You sniffled and felt bad for calling him a jerk in your head. 

Tears came again unbidden. Falling onto the tub that you were hugging close. 

Giving a weak smile and a soft thank you to the person. 

Nice people do exist in this World. 

The guy bid adieu and you both part ways. 

... Well, the person sort of left without looking back and... you went to sit on the sidewalk. 

Directly in front of the person's shop. Where a lamppost hasn't lit yet, with what the sun having not gone down.

Stuffing yourself with ice cream while weeping away your sorrows.

Great image there, Yin.

You thought about everything, the time spent here, the family that took you in unknowingly, the desire to be independent of said family, the care of those people around you, the Monsters. 

What were you really here for?

You haven't really seen Sans for a long time after each RESETs. When you crossed paths it was peaceful and you ignored him valiantly with a lot of effort. In some RESETs, you never have seen him either. Only on news and even then he was so unassuming. If people weren't aware he existed, it would be so easy to ignore him.

Currently, you were just doing what you wanted to do. 

Just living. 

But, it was tough living life when it tends to repeat itself and all your hard work disappears in a blink without your say so.

You continued weeping at your fate.

Loved yet, false love. 

Living yet re-living.

Taking a sleeve of your sweater, you wiped away your tears smudging your mascara and makeup even worse.

Your tub of ice cream was disappearing much quicker than anticipated.

This time you were only quiet and breathing in the silence. No cars drove on these streets any longer. In the silence, you found a sense of serenity.

"Heya, pal." 

Holy shit. Give a gal a moment would you, you walking trash bag.

The sudden appearance made you jump, a violent flinch as you swerve your head to see who was it.

Not that you needed to take a guess.

Making your tub of quatre filled ice cream dropped off your hips and the contents spilling onto the sidewalk much to your increasing despair.

Along with it, your new favourite spoon clatters onto the stone pavement.

Dirt sticking to the underside of the spoon.

Looking back at the sorrowful scene, your breathing got heavy, the tears again couldn't stop flowing down your smudged cheeks and you cry. 

Again.

"Why? WHY?! Someone gave me that ice cream to make me feel better!" You wailed at the panic-looking skeleton. 

Fun fact, Yin here is actually a young adult still studying at a university. 

The skeleton doesn't seem to hesitate getting close to you. An odd skeletal hand patting your back for comfort.

This dude needed to get his priorities straight. I could have gotten violent for my ice-cream. Does this guy have no sense of self-preservation? Were all of the fandom facts a lie?

Are you already forgetting things from your home?

You cried louder when this crosses your mind.

"I'm sorry. Shhh, don't cry. I can get you a new tub of ice cream. Whaddya say?"

Extra ice cream should have appealed to you but looking at the large forcefully smiling skeleton through your teary eyes and hiccups, and a forming frown on your own face. You didn't want it.

You didn't want it from him.

"I WANTED TO FINISH MY OWN ICE CREAM!" You kinda wailed and yelled at the skeleton.

Then started curling yourself inwards, chin on your crossed arms as you look forwards to the road, still weeping. The crying slowed down as he kept on patting your back.

It started dawning on you...

What the fuck were you doing right now?

Why are you behaving like this?

Like a shameless brat.

Shame on you.

But really, you needed this. You needed the ice cream more. You needed to cry for a bit with all the shit that you're currently experiencing. 

Why did this particular skeleton have to be here? Doesn't he realise when a person is in the midst of breaking down and piecing themselves back together in the quiet, you leave them alone?

In peace, in their sense of serenity with their tub of ice cream. 

You turned to look at the quiet Monster. The patting had turned softer but still oddly reassuring.

With your puffy eyes, it was a wonder how you could still see through them. You know it was going to hurt in the next morning. If there was gonna be a next morning.

The bone person next to you didn't look anything like what you were expecting with that expression of his currently.

Grim.

Which wasn't much of an expectation really. You barely had anything to compare him with.

Bones were bones, an odd healthy white sheen on the Monster's which is bizarre. You've seen your brother's kneecap bones and it was yellow.

If anything, the skeleton's face looked odd with their grim-face. 

How does a skull look grim-faced?

Your look of confusion must've shown.

He chuckled. 

Calling him Chuckles or Grim sounded much better than Sans.

You sniffed, having stopped crying. The source of water from yourself has successfully removed three-fourths of the makeup from your face.

Your eyes hurt.

"Can't help but feel like I was patting a metal wall with how soft you really are crying over spilt ice cream, bud." 

One eyebrow rose from you but you failed to maintain it. 

That was so bad. 

It was hilarious.

You laughed crescendoed painfully as the piece of metal constricting your lungs makes itself known to you once more.

He smiled but still grim, his hand on your back was a warning, not a reassuring one as before.

You find that you don't mind it. 

When he closes his right eye in front of you. That's when shit hits the fan. 

This, this was beyond hilarious.

Snorting, clutching your stomach as you doubled over in pain.

Laughter trying bubble up from your mouth. That you sealed your lips shut, cheeks hurting from the strain of the escape.

You go, "Pftt." 

He looked on, amused but so serious.

"Wanna tell me-"

"Corset." 

Befuddled skeleton goes "Wha-"

"Corset. Pft-. Metal corset. Ya know, those girls used to wear back in the 16-hundreds."

Now, one of his eyebrows (bone brow?) goes up and stays up.

"And why, are you wearing a metal corset?" 

...

"Catwalking"

You have calmed down enough and with an honest smile on your face this time.

For the first time unknown to you, that smile was aimed at Sans.

There was a minute of pure silence from him though.

"What's 'Catwalking'?" the skeleton asks finally, no longer grim just confused.

You grinned, still, your eyes were hurting, your torso hurts from the corset, your butt hurts from sitting on the pavement for too long.

But you were just happy. 

Happy to be there. 

On this world. 

In this moment.

Odd.

Not thinking about it for too long. You took out your phone and showed him clips of super-good catwalks you had a fun time trying to follow in your own room before your ... family shouted at you, through this phone.

The phone that you instinctively brought with you everywhere.

Your smile strained at the memories. He doesn't say anything about it as you continued to show him the clips.

Skeleton blushes are weird and you laughed at him for it. 

Mean, I know, but he kept blushing at the parts when the girls show too much skin. 

"Oh my, what a virtuous man you are, my good sir." You teased and laughed.

He teased you back with puns. Punning on you being the damsel in distress, how can he not help?

Tis stupid.

Which no. You weren't a damsel in distress.

Wait, you search up the meaning on 'oogle' the search engine right in front of him. 

He laughs at you. 

Holy shit, you fit the description perfectly. 

You frown at him and stuck a tongue out, and he laughs at you, blue tears on the edges.

Tis not that funny, but you smiled anyway. 

For a long time in a while, you smiled freely. 

The sun going down meant you have to skedaddle. Well, you should have gone home soon. But it had been a while since you have good company.

...

Fuck.

You stood up so suddenly that you even spooked a skeleton.

"What's wrong." He took a defensive stance from where he jumped looking around warily, guarding you. 

A harsh grin in place on the skeleton.

Not even deeming you a threat.

Stupid! 

Meanwhile, your own eyes were wide with realisation and they never left his form.

You were getting chummy with him. Real chummy in the start of an apocalyptic trope.

To repeat,-

what the fuck.

You can feel your insides turn cold but,...

No buts, Yin.

Must stay away from Monsters. 

Need to stay away from all of this!

"I need to go home now." Home is in another world home. You would really like to go back there now. Where Sans, you were fictional. Which-...

Sorry.

The skeleton looks disappointed. "Oh."

You smiled weakly. "You owe me an ice cream now and a don-" 

Shit, what were you doing?

A glint on the upper roof behind Sans.

You were quick but not quick enough for yourself. Pulling the skeleton who is a head shorter than you, around and covering for him. 

The shot fired, hit you. 

Trapped in between flesh and corset at your front.

PAIN

A reload that took too long but to your daze of pain, it was a tad too short of a time limit to get out of here.

Your mouth agape at the pain, pain, pain all you could feel is pain. You looked straight on, to the sidewalk away from the surprised skeleton.

It was painful to breathe.

He was small, smaller than you. And he could die too easily. 

To you then, he felt like a kid in your arms.

Sans can't tell. All he heard is most likely a 'ping' something clashed with metal near him. You weren't bleeding at your front and your face wasn't in his sight. None of the soft sounds that should be there from the silencer on the sniper was heard that masked the shot. 

Another shot you took made you cough up a spray of blood onto the skull of the skeleton you were protecting.

"Run." You plead with a mouth full of blood.

That, he can definitely tell.

Teleporting away with you, clutched tight.

* * *

You didn't know where you were for a moment.

Then, you knew.

Sans screamed for Toriel. 

Looking up at him, he looks sweaty.

Ew. 

It was blue sweat. 

Still ew.

"Heeyyy..." you croaked. 

He was crouching over you, breathing heavily?

Looks exhausted. Damn me too.

So tired. 

Sans looked at you, desperate and guilty. "Stay awake, just stay awake. You don't have to talk. No, keep talking. Your HP falling. Helps on the way, you'll stay alive."

Sheesh, he talks a lot.

You can feel the warmth leaving your body and said warmth was moving under you like a liquid puddle. 

heh

Everything was in pain though. You wished it would end.

"No, no, no. Stop falling, I don't even know your name! Toriel, quick! Knock, knock, please, please answer me back. Knock, knock." 

You wanted to groan badly but it would be wasted. 

There's something you really wanted to say to him though.

"You... owe me-"

You swore Sans rolled his eye lights at you. 

"A tub of ice cream. I know."

Feeling annoyed you huffed and it hurts but you continued with spite.

"-and a donut." 

"I never owed you a donut."

You smiled, teeth bloody, you felt bad when he winced at the sight of you so you stopped and answered him.

Humming which was also painful.

"...In another life, I gave you my donut-" 

A cough wracked through you. And you heaved, turning to your side. Spitting out gobs of blood. 

Which, woah. Never thought you were gonna experience this.

Will you live in the next RESET? You don't know.

Maybe it is better to die.

"Alright, alright. I owe you a donut and a tub of ice cream. Cool, pal. Is there anything else that you would like me to owe you?"

Sans, you motherfucker, let me sleep. 

But something with the way he says it irks you.

"-shut up... It was er seven. i-I think it was seven rewinds back." You coughed and continued.

"I saved *cough* your butt from stupid bullies." Finally, you spat the whole words out. 

Finally, you were finished. 

You could rest, sleep and stop talking.

Just, stop talking it hurts.

Wait.

Wait, what the fuck, that was dumb of you. 

What were you thinking? Wait, you weren't, that's why you are gonna sleep on this pool of blo-

Bloody shit! 

PAIN. 

Asshole, who the hell jerked yo=

" **w a k e u p** "

Sans. It was Sans. He was holding you by the shoulders and holding you to sit up.

It hurts. 

His eye lights were gone.

And you give two shits about it.

Everything was becoming blurry. You feel no strength in carrying your own head anymore. It was hanging, swerving just like everything else.

"Please..., lemme sleep. Ti's cold. S'cold." You pleaded and you have no idea where you keep all the water for your tears. 

Because you silently cried for death to take you.

And Sans flinched.

His eye light flickered back on and gently he manoeuvred you to sit by his side and leaned back on his chest. Resting you limp head on the crook of his shoulder. 

It was uncomfortable and boney.

Fucking hurts, man. Why the fuck did Sans moved you again? 

You just cried quietly because of the pain.

At least he was warmer than the blood pool. It was getting kinda chilly.

"Sorry." 

Yeah, he should apologise. Stupid skeleton.

"Why were you out there, alone?"

And he speaks, again. 

So close to sleeping man.

You blinked, plus tried to make an attempt at glaring the skeleton.

Failed cause you can't twitch much muscle. 

Tired.

It's cold. 

You can hear heavy footsteps coming closer. Should you answer? This was something new you were experiencing.

Death. Never thought about it. You never thought of ending your life. 

But regardless, the truth was for that particular time...

You were-

"S'lonely. no-body ..emem-bers." You whispered under your fading breath.

It got lonely when nobody was with you to remember everything that happened.

Everything you did. Things you did that was so ridiculous but you can't share it with anyone without repeating it to the same person again.

To your loved ones who were there when you broke down but couldn't remember it happening.

Something broke in you because of that. 

The therapist that in the end, couldn't remember either.

It hurts.

And, to hear that your family cares about you. To hear them vocally say it out loud. A family you knew that wasn't really yours but they treat you all the same. 

And you never told them of who you are.

It hurts. It hurts like something stabs you and twist the knife inside to make you bleed. And it stays in there, just to be twisted further in until you bleed more.

You let the tears keep falling.

"S'lonely, it hurts, i-t hurts. Neve- die before. S'cold. Tis cold." 

Something was hugging you tight to themselves. 

You can't tell who since you can't see anything anymore.

And you can't feel the cold or warmth either too.

Nothing, you feel nothing. 

Yin was falling.

"Shhh, I gotcha."

That was nice of them. 

You still fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You realized you can't live without the angst being there.
> 
> It just literally derailed away from what I was planning. And, originally I was planning for Yin to help soup guy and Sans discretely. But She/They? refused, it didn't really click in my brain how cliche it was to help until it slam-dunked me.
> 
> Author did not expect it to end this way.
> 
> Cry for me.
> 
> Like, Share and Subscribe!
> 
> This is a catchy jingle. Kudos are awesome.


	3. DOG or MY PRECIOUS, Be Rich as Fuck and Powerful Trope or Alt. Title: DIY Your Own Empire or how to die from brain cramming, uncle sieve the side note or Failed Lawyer Trope, and a wee Kidnapping or Alt. Title: Unwitting Damsel in Distress Trope.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't die, yay! Got a dog. Plans to be a legal mafia boss. Pet your dog like a cliche villain. Muahahahahaaa!  
> Mom tells you to go back to school and gives your phone number to a random lawyer uncle. Darn.  
> Gets hit on the head and kidnapped.  
> ...  
> Wakes up to see Master of Death Sans.  
> Freaks out then passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter got angsty quick. 
> 
> Here, we are gonna see Yin saying fuck it and start planning instead of avoiding the thing that's causing the RESETs.
> 
> Hence, shit hits the fan and flew everywhere.
> 
> With lots of effort, and desperation to live longer than getting a RESET in the first two months of your lives. 
> 
> You gave it your all or nothing!
> 
> A/N: Gave their all or nothing too. They present a MONSTER chapter eh. eh. maybe?

9th World: Day 1

Waking up to your white ceiling room never has it given you so much joy at that moment. 

You sat up quickly, hands quick to cup your own face and back, searching for blood and holes. 

Proceeding then to take a few stomps to the centre of the room. The harsh steps and pain you felt running through your legs signify that yes, you were alive. You can feel.

Tears started to come, making your eyes watery. 

Standing there, you continued your inspection. Looking at yourself through the full body mirror, lifting the pyjamas just enough to see your back fully. 

Nothing. 

"Holy shit." With breathless relief you said it. 

Quickly, you opened your window. Taking the sight in, never you had thought to appreciate the view this much. The sun was up, skies were clear and everyone, everyone that you could see on the streets looked alive and there.

You were alive. 

Looking back into your room, you touched your face reverently.

"I am alive. I am ALIVE. I AM ALIVE! Woo hoo, hah! Oh my gosh, Mom, Dad, Bro! I am alive! Hahahah!" Arms lifted in cheer as you scrambled to leave your room wanting to see family.

Your hands took care to feel and touch the house, anything in your reach as you run down the steps of the house to greet, them, your family at the dining table having breakfast. 

The family that you claimed was a fake became so real for this very moment. 

Arms wrapped around your father and another reaching out to your mother, pulling her into the impromptu hug. Earning a startled shriek from your mother as she rebalances her footing from the sudden pull.

Yin cuddled close, voice muffled yet clear as you spoke through squished cheeks and smothered face hidden in the shoulders of their parents."I've missed you guys." 

It had been days before Yin had last seen them after the barricade.

You did truly miss them.

"Honey?" Your mother inquired.

You could feel your Dad shrug in your hold. A cheek moved along with the movement, dislodging you, making you pout at your father’s action. He gave you a sheepish smile in return. 

You continued being affectionate with a huff, your chin rested on one of their shoulders, happy tears dripped down your cheeks once more since you have woken up. 

It was the first time since forever had you felt this happy in your life. 

"Just, just give me a minute mom. I love you guys so much. If you wanna know. I am so, so happy to be alive and see you guys again. I've missed you all." You sniffled, closing your eyes at the truth.

Having them as parents, even if... You have to admit it, they are still your parents even in another world.

They still loved you.

The parents returned the hug and you tightened your hold on them.

You hear steps and your brother comes through the doorway from the kitchen.

Looking at you and he was not sure whether to be weirded out or worried for you.

"Yin, what's up?"

You snorted at the look he gave you. Letting go of your parents who gently lets you leave their hold. Tears dried and stuck to your cheeks, you still smiled at him. 

Happy to see him in the flesh. 

Moving quickly, you didn't waste time glomping him, earning an "ooff" from your brother.

He didn't move an inch, you noted. You realized he had braced himself for a hug instead of running away.

You smiled, wistful, hiding it away from his sight. 

"Love ya bro. I've missed you."

Your brother awkwardly returned the hug. Gingerly, resting his arms around you.

"Kay???" That's all he says.

You pulled out of the hold just as quickly, you then patted him on the arm with equal awkwardness. 

"Yep, that's it. Thanks."

Waving a hand at everybody in the room with great exaggeration as though there were far away and leaving with a 'bon voyage' to add. You then proceed to get out of the house.

"Gonna catch some fresh air. Mom, Dad, Bro, see ya!" 

And you ran. 

Well, speed-walked but you catch my drift?

You heard your mom call out to you from behind the shut door.

"But you're in your jammies, Yin!" 

"S'fine!" you shouted back.

Then you walked, looking around. Admiring the view and laid down the patch of grass you had at the front of your house. Still part of your home but not gated.

There, you waited for _the_ _dog_.

You didn't have to wait long though. Not a minute pass, the dog comes trotting towards you. Sniffing the hand you held out to the dog as soon as you saw them.

A young male german shepherd.

This, this was what you left behind in the last timeline and other RESETed timelines you have experienced.

With matted fur filled with grime, infected wounds that you could see and one working eye on the left side.

You grinned and it growled. 

Familiarity breeds affection. At this point, you could already honestly say to yourself that you care for the dog. 

Lovely.

Without fear, you patted the dog. Giving it gentle rubs behind the ears, neck and a good scratch under the chin. Using two hands for maximum effort. Not minding the dirt.

It continued to growl but changed its tone every time you managed to scratch a spot you thought they liked. Still kept growling in between the pets at you, though.

Speaking with a gentle tone as to not spook the dog, you ranted. 

"So, I caught you now. Should've done this sooner, would've avoided the heartache of seeing you go. To get further attached, I need a name for you. How about Lucky? Lucky to be alive and shit. Yeah, you're a good boy Lucky. Who's a good boy?" 

You cooed at the growling dog as you leaned your face closer to his and swiftly moved away. Not stupid enough to stay any close for too long lest you wanted to get bitten on the face. 

Now, with your hands on the grass floor and the dog sitting by your side. You continued to talk at him, openly in public. 

"You know, I hate Frisk. I really, really hate Frisk. I resent Frisk for their power. With what how they keep RESETting like a dummy." You kept your voice level, not making direct eye contact. There was no fear, no anger. Just calm.

And hope. 

"And I am gonna do something bout it!" You raised a fist to the sky. 

Nobody was paying you any attention really even the dog who proceeded to finally lay there and kept an eye on your movements was probably listening half-heartedly.

Enthusiastically, you whispered to the err... attentive dog. 

"I'm gonna stop the kid from ever RESETting by... helping them. Really, I am not lying. I know I kinda made myself promise that I wasn't gonna get involved with Monster and all that but, but I realized that the kid. Was really just a stupid idealistic kid that didn't want to give up on the Monsters. They were DETERMINED to carve out a place in this world for them. Seeing it on the news and feeling the effects first hand is so different. I, I am just one of their casualties that they don't even know about in their RESETs." 

You looked out onto the street, the passing cars and observed the people absorbed in their own lives around you. How free they were. And how Monsters would worry whether their stay on the Surface would be on a time limit. 

Yin knows they could change things.

You also resented Frisk for inspiring you to start the change.

Crossing your legs, you scooted closer to the dog. It growled menacingly. 

You found it cute.

"So, how I got here, why am I here, what am I here for? I don't know. I really don't know. What I do know... is that I don't want the world to RESET and... I don't want to date a skeleton. Ya get me, Lucky? I don't want to be one of those Y/N's that makes it their life goal to have a physical relationship with a no-body." 

You wiggled your eyebrows at the cautious dog.

"Pfffhahaha." You laughed freely. Feeling as though the phantom chains around yourself had loosened their grip on you. Yin felt lighter for once. The weight of whatever it was... wasn't that much heavier any longer.

Moving a hand to pet the dog absentmindedly. 

You got bitten for your efforts.

"Ah, schnitzels."

Tears of pain sprung out, you bit your lip to give a painful smile to what you now deem as your new pet and best animal friend, Lucky. 

The dog was so lucky to have a friend like you, you reminded yourself. 

Yin would have given the dog hell if he bit them before he was officially recognised as one of their own. 

Unknown to you, your antics were being monitored by a certain Monster.

You did not notice a skeleton with a pair of binoculars spying on you from afar. Hidden above the house, on its roof, across from your own home. A grim grin in place as he spies on you and tries to make out the one-sided conversation that you were having with a random dog.

You were in luck, the skeleton Monster had epically failed in deciphering your mad rant of a self-pep talk. Having no skills whatsoever at lip-reading nor having enhanced hearing to hear from afar in his repertoire. 

Wow, what amazing luck Yin!

Now, if only it would stay that way.

* * *

9th World: Day 3

Getting Lucky, there wasn't much of a fight you thought you would have to put up with against your family. In fact, they seemed happy with you getting a dog. Even questionably stray almost adult-sized ones. Dad was hesitant, you could see that but he got pulled along with your Mom and Brother's flow. So he didn't make it that a big of a resistance. 

And that was how Lucky came to be your feral house pet that was still trying to learn the house rules. 

It sucks having to start from scratch but it's worth it!

Applying the medicine on him yourself earns you battle scars but the precious dog turns to putty in your hands after he is well-fed and given belly rubs. Your taste of being in power is insatiable. 

You managed to do something that you thought was _the impossible_. Tame what you thought was a feral dog. Well, barely tamed. The dog doesn't seem inclined to listen to you very much. Sure, he accepts food and pets but eh. 

Baby-steps.

Hah, feral your previous-timelines-self's butt! Lucky was more like a cute puppy with large sharp fangs and a bit big in size. Well kinda big, being almost half your height and what-not. Recorded to be also close to being half your weight too. He could most likely rip your neck to shreds in one bite and kill you instantly. 

Eh, he won't. 

Probably.

Lucky's too cute and precious so that is a triple plus-point for him.

Despite the fact that you yourself had to get shots from the hospital from the earlier bite he had given you.

You were happy with his inclusion in your life. 

So there he was sleeping on the floor of your room. Instead of the dog bed, you brought for him. 

Damn.

You left your door wide open and window slightly ajar so Lucky doesn't feel too trapped in your room. 

Now, moving on to your master plan to stop Frisk from RESETting. 

A pattern can be seen when Frisk RESETs. A douchebag named Paul Brandon, the guy that made everything worse when he gets elected to be the governor of the State where Ebbott is located in. 

He wins and changed everything on the 55th Day after AWOKEN. 

Do you need the RESET?

No, prioritize Yin.

You need MONEY to **bring-him-down**.

Yes, money! 

You need to grease those hands and shake them with more crooks than you like. Power and influence to bring your country to heel * **cough** *. You meant the guy, yes the guy * **cough** *.

Have some kind of advantage over El Bastardo.

Hence, blackmail!

Hehehe. 

You have lots of those. 

It hasn't happened yet if you timed it right. The tabloids would love to get their hands on the gritty details you would have in your brain. Public opinion of the guy would be at an all-time low because of mere gossip rags. 

Hwehwehwehwe.

After that guy falls, the competition is there... Will Charles Wallace be a guy that takes care of Frisk and their compatriots? You don't know. 

You figured that _that_ particular thought, you think, it is better left unthought for now.

It is a dangerous downwards slippery slope from there after all.

Although, maybe a little side investigation wouldn't hurt. 

You need the cash to pay them though. 

The bling-bling. 

Hmmm.

Saying all these things out loud in their own head is rather easy. 

But doing... Yin might have to experience more RESETs than she would like just to gather the money and information you yourself needed to accomplish it all. 

So first, again to prioritize. Bringing out an oil lamp, a wide tray, a corkboard, papers and strings you got to work. You told your pitiful self that you got a lot of things to remember. 

And by that, you mean a stupid amount of things you would have to remember. 

This was starting to sound like a very crazy, slash very much so, a dumb plan.

Much to Yin's distaste.

Welp, can't knock it till you've tried it.

You got Lucky out of trying the first time after all. 

Can't be that bad.

* * *

13th World: Day 60

Well, well, well.

Well, well, well, _well_. 

You take that back, there were shit tons loads of things you had to remember to the point that you might've died somewhere in between timelines from too much memory cramming fest.

On the other hand, in TIMELINE 13. Wooo!

Look at you now.

You are now filthy rich. 

Congratulations Yin!

And you were renowned for it.

A known empress of 13 corporates who was famous for when she swiped them away to make a mega-corporate. No laws were capable of stopping you from doing so. Making you rake in millions of profit daily into your oversized pockets.

Suspicions, wariness and scepticism rose as you climb to the ranks of the elite. You became a legend spoke in hushed whispers in a scant few weeks. Rising from the non-existent ashes to burn brightly on the world stage.

You became sensational. ( _ignore the missed opportunity for a pun. it was deliberate_ )

People wondered, who the hell were you? 

Investigators have gone high strung sniffing around possible clues on how the fuck did you do this. Analysts told the world it was through careful calculations and a ridiculous amount of luck while non-believers suspects you possess the ability of omniscience.

Hidden cults had formed under your name over the sheer impossibility for what you have done. 

Meanwhile, conspiracy theorists claim that you are an alien dead set to steal the resources from the earth.

Across the whole world, many scrambled in a bid to learn your ways of rising to the life of opulence.

And yet you never gave them or anyone for that matter, a single inch of know-how for what the fuck you had done.

You left them blindly grasping at straws. Mercilessly.

So here you are now.

A millionaire edging close to being a billionaire. 

In your own ridiculously expensive apartment, laying on a plush obnoxious coloured purple sofa, you deliberately bought to rub it in your brother's face. Ensuring to take a video clip of him when he sees it being in your living room for the first time.

Wrapped in a fake ostentatious expensive white fur coat that blessedly does not make you sweat like a pig.

With star-shaped, yellow lensed hot pink wire-rimmed pair of glasses on your face. 

You stare at your delicately carved flower-patterned ceiling with gemstone embedded glittering everywhere. 

Like what the fuck.

And _stare_.

A thought crawls to the forefront of your mind. Constant with its presence.

 _' **What, the - fuck -** _, _did I just do in this timeline?'_

It spins and spins around your head like a broken record. Spiralling like the intricate carvings of your ceiling.

_'like wut?Wha?WTF?Did-that-all-happened?Is-this-real?Holy-shite, am I real?'_

Lucky, who smells like fresh daisies, sits on top of your stomach as a greeting. Licking your face for a hello. Dislodging your ridiculous glasses off your face. Making you involuntarily smile at the gesture.

The heavyweight of your dog on your ribs left you wheezing your words out, "Hey, Lucky. At least _you_ make sense."

His crushing pressure on you is an odd comfort that grounds you to reality. 

Yin pets the good dog and got a playful bite in return.

"Good boy. Who's a good boy? You are. Yes, you are. My precious." You cooed and continued petting them, scratching their head and under their chin awkwardly from your spot.

Yes, you can't deny that you sorta latched on to your dog for comfort. 

Your solace in this ever-changing world literally.

Loosely, wrapping your arms over your dog. You gave a hug and looked up back to the ceiling. Star-framed glasses over your head this time. 

In the silence, you pondered with the warmth of a friend close to you. 

You never reached this far into the timeline with everything seemingly well-off for the Monsters.

It was disconcerting. 

A frown pulled down your lips at the thought of something bad that would occur, something that Yin did not account for.

That something that could go wrong would go wrong.

Gritting your teeth in ang-

A wet tongue slaps you from under your chin over your left eye and to your hairline. Lucky licks you again, breaking your train of thoughts effortlessly once more with his tongue lolling out.

You couldn't help but grin at the sight of the happy dog.

Gross but adorable!

Huffing out a laugh. "Gross. Lucky, what if I had my mouth open? You silly doggy." You gave more pets to the dog.

Slowly, you could hear the song [Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axAtWjn3MfI) rising in volume, playing on your embedded speakers that you had placed in the walls.

Someone was calling you. Huh. 

Oh geez. You really hoped it wasn't your CEO calling you for more decision making stuff. You could barely wrap your head around those things.

As the owner, you demand that delegating your duties * **cough** * shoving them * **cough** * to a more responsible figure is very important. 

So mote it be. 

Not that it dissolves much of the responsibilities at all. Geez. 

Luckily for you, it was not the CEO. You have a [special ring tone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LNArCBr6rrs) to annoy them with.

No, this was from one of your family members with how frequently they called to check up on you. You might as well put a magnifique Queen music as a ringtone rather than stick to the old bland one. 

Too bad that idea backfired on you.

Since you had half the mind to not pick up the phone just to listen to the song the whole way through.

You sighed. 

"Hey Alexa, play [Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=axAtWjn3MfI) and please pick up the call on my phone," you commanded while petting your dog on his back like a very lazy laidback cliche supervillain.

Hearing the audible tone from your phone on its wireless charge pod that was next to you on the glass coffee table being answered. You did not push yourself to sit up. Instead, you continued to lazily give commands.

"Alexa, use loudspeaker on my phone and increase the volume for my phone." A yawn escaped from you as soon after you requested.

Maybe, you could have gotten up to do all this but nah, maybe not. It was not like you didn't want to. Okay, yes you didn't want to. You have a dog on your lap after all, and it refused to move.

Yes, you could use that as an excuse. 

Lucky, your precious, is too lazy to get up.

So you are too.

_"Really, Yin?"_

You turned your head to the phone. "I have Lucky on my lap."

 _"Are you laying on the-_ **that** _couch right now?"_

"...you're offending my couch, Mom."

You could hear the sigh loud and clear from your end. Bringing a grin out and bubbling glee spread throughout yourself leaving you with the urge to cackle.

"So,... how are you? How is everyone?" You kept petting your dog, a smile in place.

_"Oh sweetie, everyone is fine. Your dad is enjoying his golf club, I say a bit too much and your brother got to go to that school he always wanted thanks to you. He calls less, he is busy I know but he calls once a week and that's good enough. I feel like I am experiencing the wazzit called, ah-empty nest syndrome. That's it. On the subject leaving the nest though...hmmm"_

"What about you mom? Whatcha doing... and how are you? Really."

Finally, you sat up. Picking up the phone to bring it close to yourself. This was important to you.

Lucky, whining for having to move to the floor. So, you sat on the floor with him and let him settle his head on your lap. Brushing his fur gently with your fingers combing through them without pause. 

_"Honey, I am fine. Don't worry. The bodyguards you sent are doing a great job. Nothing has happened yet."_

You frowned and softly spat out. "Yeah, nothing yet." Fingers gripped on your own fake white fur coat in bitter anger.

Lucky whined, beady eyes to your own. The tension that had your shoulders raised loosened from the gaze.

 _"Yin..."_ Came a patronizing respond from your mother. As though she knew better. 

Which, yeah. She might've. But...

"Mom..." You responded equally patronizing. Rolling your eyes for additional effect even if there wasn't anyone to see you except Lucky.

_"...It feels stifling dear."_

You closed your eyes at this admission. "...You know I have too." Withholding back the tears that wanted to escape. The sadness that envelopes you so suddenly it made your eyes water. 

You told yourself it was just dust.

_"I know, dear. I am so sorry for bringing this up."_

Being rich wasn't all fun and games. It came with its own threat.

"I am sorry too. I didn't mean-"

_"No, don't be sorry, sweetie. None of this is your fault. No one is at fault in this. Don't say sorry, Yin."_

"But if I hadn't gotten so r-"

_"NO. No, dear. Never be sorry about that."_

"That is not how it works."

 _"This is how it works dear. Don't be sorry for being rich. Yin Min Lin, that was just plain stupid. No daughter of mine should say sorry for being rich."_ She vowed haughtily. 

Your mouth did an -o-.

Before you could say anything to that, _"Yes, I said the word stupid. Don't be so surprised, honey. I'll only say it when I mean it."_

"Ookay?" Damn. You shared a look through your star lensed glasses with the snoozing dog on your lap.

 _"Oh sweetie, I called you because there is something I need you to do for me."_

You sat up straighter at this. 

"Anything. I mean, is there anything I could do for you mom?" You promised silently within yourself you would do anything for her to make her happy, to make your family happy. 

Lucky grumbled at the shift in movement. 

_"I want you to continue with your schooling."_

"Of course, no proble-. Wait what? Mom!" You shouted at your phone, your hand slammed down onto the thick glass table in defiance. Delivering pain to shoot up from the palm of your hand and earning you a growl from Lucky who aimed his eyes towards the table. 

Eyes seeking vengeance for a disturbed nap. Sight locking directly at your left hand that was resting on the table and the cause of the loud noise.

Well shite.

You lifted that hand. His eyes followed it. 

Double shite.

_"You need to complete your school, honey. I know you're an accomplished lady with your corporation and everything. Especially, with your mega corps supporting the current State Minister. I only want you to have a degree to call your own. I mean, in this time a-"_

"Uhuh-yeah-uhuh, I hear you, mom. Absolutely" 

Moving your hand to the other side, you see Lucky's eyes following it. Growling, the closer your left-hand gets to him. His head raised from your lap.

Triple shite.

You moved to get up. 

_"-people only recognise certificates. If you finish yours, you would have something to call your own, sweetie. You know how I worry. So if you can promise me to go to your university in a few days to finish your classes that would be great. It is fine If you would change it to do those online classes I keep hearing about to get it. As long as you continue. I would be really happy, Yin. This can be your safety-net."_

"Hmmm, yep. Alright, fine. Gonna do that. Uhuh, uhuh-sounds brilliant mom."

You kept the prattle on as you shift to sit on top of the sofa. Agreeing absently to anything. Your eyes trained on the dog to your left and Lucky kept glaring at your left hand.

Oh, quadruple shite.

-Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go-

And you are so changing that ringtone after this.

-Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me-

_"Also, I gave away your phone number to Uncle Steve sweetie. He says he has something that might interest you. He might call you soon."_

-For me-

"Uncle Steve eh. (WHO IS THAT?) Cool, cool, something came up mom. I have to err,... handle something. School, Uncle Seive, okay got it memorized. I love you."

-For me-

Your dog was standing on his four feet. He was standing. Standing!

Baring his teeth at you.

And you were standing on the sofa. Phone engarde at the dog with your left hand.

_"I love you too sweetie. And his name is Steve, not Seive. He is your twice removed Uncle. I would be so happy to see you back in school, Yin. Your future is important. See you next, family dinner, my little Minnie. Muah"_

"Steve, Smitch. Same old same old. See ya, Mom." 

Hearing the telltale blip of your ended phone call. You moved. 

-So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-

"Alexa, increase the volume."

You tossed the phone from one hand to the other. Distracting Lucky with it before tossing it full force over to land on a plush carpet. 

Your legs nimbly moved to step on the upper frame of the sofa. Hands outstretched like a madman doing circular hoops for balance. Hoping to hope that your dog chases your phone and not your hand.

Not realizing that you were attracting the attention of your dog with your excessive movement.

You strayed your eyes away from Lucky and that sealed your fate.

-SO YOU THINK YOU CAN LOVE ME AND LEAVE ME TO DIE-

Left-arm dramatically pointed out to the phone that bounced and landed on the carpet far away from you. Head tilted backwards to look up at the ceiling imperiously.

You commanded.

"FETCH, LUCKY!"

Lucky, the dog, with no hesitation, tackled you off the sofa.

"Oof"

-OH BABY - CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, BABY-

Making you fall on your back with a loud solid thump onto the plush carpet floor.

It by no means not painful.

Friendly merciless licks assaulted you. 

"I said fetch, Lucky. Not TACKLE!"

-JUST GOTTA GET OUT - JUST GOTTA GET RIGHT OUTTA HERE-

Lucky went away somewhere. 

"Ughh"

And brought you your phone that unluckily was cracked from the throw.

"Ugghhhhhh"

* * *

9th to 13th World

Frisk knows. 

They know someone out there is changing things with each new timeline that they RESETed. 

It was the littlest thing at first but now....

The kid knows that Sans knows that there someone out there knows of the RESET.

Again, it was the littlest thing that in turn became a bigger thing.

Sans, their Dunkle, after all, told them to remind him of a number right in the next RESET after he had buried a human that had saved him from getting shot in the timeline where everything went wrong when the mean Governor of the state made the decision to declare Monsters as enemies of the State for being monsters. 

They weren't an idiot. Those numbers were obviously 'coordinates' to somewhere.

A quick Guguru Search proved that it was someone's house.

It must have been the dead human's house location. 

Too many had died in the previous timeline. 

It wasn't worth it to stay there anymore.

And Sans knew of the RESETs. Hah, of course, he knew. 

If only,...

Everything went wrong because of that man. That Paul whassit-name. So many of their friends had died because of him. Because he refused to accept monsters as people even when it was obvious.

Frisk badly wanted to SAVE everyone again. 

So they had RESETted once more.

As a kid, they don't know how to change that. How to change people into liking Monsterkind as a whole. They knew that they needed help. Sorely, they needed help.

Hence, they told everything that happened in the previous timelines to Sans. They tried to remember the little details that could cause the event. All the initial deaths that happened, to learn to avoid them.

Sans acceptance meant the world to Frisk. It means that they won't be left alone to handle this.

Getting a hug from the skeleton, brought tears to the DETERMINED child. He had agreed to help. Sobbing into the Monster's jacket they let all their grief for the previous timelines flow out. This was one of the few hugs they would get after telling the skeleton of their knowledge.

And the previous timeline had been going well for Monsters, it was just that that one decision made by one man, had made everything went to hell in a handbasket.

They felt lighter after crying, as though a burden had been lifted off their shoulders. Scrouging up the determination to go on, they got to it. And, with Sans help, they could do this. 

Even when this wasn't the first time they had confided with the skeleton of their ability and knowledge. 

It was never had felt any less freeing. 

They won't be alone. 

And they aren't alone.

After telling Sans the string of numbers and two names of confectioneries that seemed to confuse the skeleton. His grin only seemed to widen. Trying to reassure them that it was likely nothing big. 

Which Frisk would really like to beg to differ. 

They realized this when it became clear to them that someone out there was changing their action for every timeline. 

Like them.

It was the little things.

Alphys made no mention of anyone from the library glaring at her for days on. Frisk had realized.

Asking more detailed questions to their Dunkle. The lady that Sans had encountered in a grocery store at the soup aisle no longer made an appearance. A lady that had rescued Sans from getting dusted was never seen waddling down the street during a specific night with a beer bottle in hand, smelling of citrus.

The stories that were once told had changed.

Sans mystery saviour on the previous timeline that died had also been a female figure.

It had a correlation. A person that escapes from doing a similar task like a cycle. This person broke a rule set out in RESET.

Curious.

Frisk never thought of searching the person that had for some reason not appeared once more in the lives of their friends. They did not think to question their friends whether a specific situation had occurred to them.

It would be bizarre. 

Asking Sans whether something suspicious was going on earned them a squint and a glare aimed towards a certain direction. 

They bet it was those coordinates. 

"Never thought I woof say this but some dog is barking up the wrong tree. Sniffing around the room of a suspupcious person is impawsible with her guard dog around."

...

Frisk raised an eyebrow and questioned whether Sans was stalking someone else now.

"Past me in the other timeline gave permission."

Feeling sceptical, the child told the Monster they don't think that was how it worked when passing information with coded messages.

"You'll understand when you're older, Frisk."

Now, they know the skeleton was bullshitting them. 

With a harrumph, they asked who was being stalked.

Yin Min Lin.

Frisk promised to keep an eye out for the name. 

"Welp, I'll leave it to you kid. After all, I don't have much of an eye to spare to keep an eye out." 

They chuckled at the tasteless joke and nodded with agreement. 

So it went on. Frisk knew Sans was still watching for the person to make a suspicious move. Buying lottery tickets wasn't suspicious enough. Going to the library wasn't either. And with him juggling, to handle, to support the right candidate, to spread good rumours of monsters and more. It wasn't much of a priority.

Even delegating the tasks on hand was still difficult. 

Whoever said Sans was lazy needs their eyes checked. Frisk and Sans were stretched thin from the stress of doing everything they could to keep Monsters free on the Surface. 

And it all for nought as they had to RESET again as the election still ended in Paul's favour. 

Ever DETERMINED, Frisk told Sans again of why they RESETted. The string of numbers and a suspicious person that doesn't seem suspicious, who has a name now. And that this person might be unrelated but could change their choices in every RESET. Frisk is highly certain that this Yin Min Lin is someone that is free of the rules for RESET. Either that or she is a lazy drunk wasting money away by gambling on lotteries and loves going to the library to read comic books.

This time, Sans jacket got mauled by Lucky the pet dog. He manages to grab the remains of his jacket and able to make a run for it as soon as the dog got distracted when his owner got home. With no traces left behind, Sans teleported away with a huff. Nothing substantial to report back. 

Another RESET and another. 

Frisk felt as though they were run ragged by the responsibility. They were so close they could feel it. So close to winning by a few seats. The more popular Monsters would get, the more people would stand up for them. Public opinion of Paul was low, to begin with. It was so close. 

They did not expect for the people who supported them to drag Paul Brandon's name through the mud once it was clear what the man had planned on doing. Suddenly, there were more stories that were airing on the news that showed how unscrupulous the man was. A list of white-collared crimes with his name brought on by the tabloids had infuriated the masses. 

And it was all legal. Not a single doubt could be tossed to fight against the truthfulness of the piece of news. 

It was a blessing without a doubt, to see him flail around in a fit of panic when it happened. 

Too bad, he still stuck around till the end. Enough to make the declaration once again.

Just one more time. One more RESET and it would be enough. 

Meantime, Sans kept stalking Yin Min Lin all the while. Nothing new to report. Although Frisk wonders whether the people that came by to the house had done so before in previous timelines. Frisk knew Sans would not be able to verify. 

Having not mentioned this previous tidbit if no one had visited the house other than the family members.

They felt confused about whether to hope that it was really nothing or not. 

Frisk wanted a friend that could remember. That could clearly remember the trial and tribulations that they had to face. But at the same time, they feared it. Feared if they do remember, then it would be painful. 

Someone would remember and those around them would not. Frisk understands this pain intimately and yet they were at fault at the same time for it.

They wouldn't wish this pain on anyone even then.

On the next RESET. 

They should have realized what was going on earlier. Frisk wanted to chide their past self for being so blase, dismissing everything that went on with Yin Min Lin. Because shit hit the fan during this RESET and Paul Brandon's party was demolished in a span of less than a month.

It seems that going around buying lotteries and _winning_ them wasn't just a favourite past time of hers

With her moving out to a newer and exclusively guarded apartment in a mere week after the RESET. Showing obviously, like a slap to the face for both of them, that Yin Min Lin does not follow the rules of a RESET. 

Sans coming home to tell them of the move and witnessing the kid froze with shock, made it clear to the skeleton that this was not supposed to happen. 

This was Yin jumping off the rails from her usually storyline and taking a flight to play Galaga at Bermuda Triangle in another dimension.

Even before then it was pretty obvious. Yin had done things differently in each RESET. Frisk hadn't wanted to mention this. 

Sans knew since Frisk was shit at lying. Their face scrunched up every time they tried to. Misdirection is their favourite but Sans knew to double-check everything with the kid again.

Holes in their explanation evidently tells its own story.

It was practically crystal clear to them. Just...

The denial is strong in this one.

Frisk was afraid to have another person capable of knowing. 

Truly knowing. Not like Sans or Flowey, that could get glimpses or read their facial expressions to understand situations on hand.

It was revealed to both of them that, yes, this was the other anomaly that was not chained to Frisk's ability to RESET time. The anomaly that has the power to change things just like Frisk and yet no RESET ability.

Maybe.

An anomaly that Sans's is unsure of their intentions even with the list of events retold by Frisk of what they did. What they possibly did. Things of what surely could have been done by them. Must've been them but difficult to be believed by those who wish it wasn't true.

Sans could tell Frisk was in the midst of denial but nonetheless tried to be honest as they would be with everything. And he was proud of them for it. Tired, but glad at least the kid was trying.

If he remained suspicious of Yin regardless of the good deeds she presumably had done. Then, it was his own issue. It was difficult to admit to the kid why he was still so suspicious and cautious around you. There were no reasons that Sans could be clear with Frisk. 

And yet, he knew something was 'off' with you.

Keeping tabs on the person became that much more difficult for the skeleton with her having taken residence in the gated apartment. It was difficult to teleport with what the tinted windows acting as a barrier. Only allowing the skeleton to teleport to her balcony. 

Even then there was her dog, Lucky. The dog that was quickly becoming a bane to his existence. Yin lack of schedule in her life also makes it all the more difficult to avoid bumping in person while he attempts to snoop around her things. 

He discovered once more, that there were traces of ashes in her room. A corkboard filled with holes, blank papers and a brazier filled with coals. 

Frisk told Sans, apparently you upgraded from using oil lamps. 

Good for you. 

They deduced that whatever was written on the papers had been burned to ashes like a ritual. Whatever was burned was meant to be kept secret and would never stay recorded. The papers set aside were meant to be easily burned away after use after all.

Scented too. Must've planned to fool neighbours you were burning incense or scented candles.

Frisk and Sans now knew that Yin had something to hide. And it was crystal clear now to them that it was knowledge of the future. Every scrap of info clicks into place like a large puzzle piece for Frisk and after more clarification by them, for Sans.

Paul Brandon's name being dragged into the mud. A list of white-collar crimes exposed by the tabloids. The silent yet strong support that was given to the opposing party that wholeheartedly was genuine in their goals to be in the Monsters corner. Waves of good reputation that came out of nowhere come crashing down on them like nothing they had ever seen before.

The talented social media managers crawling out of the woodwork to support them. One by one, all sort of people for different expertise came forth, suspiciously eager to work with them. Many were quick to mention their company that was going to experience a massive overhaul. Crying out that they have a new owner with new agendas. 

Revealing that not even after six weeks since RESET, that you, Yin Min Lin, had now owned 13 corporations. Making yourself worth the number with digits that reached close to a billion. You were now a known millionaire. Maybe if another month were to pass it would be possible for you to be known as a billionaire. 

Frisk wouldn't know and they painfully hoped that this timeline would not _need_ to be RESETed for them to see it happen because the things that had happened had been _good_.

They don't want to change anything anymore.

But still, being a millionaire in little Ebbot City that sits snuggly in the middle of a nowhere western nation. It was a very big thing.

It made you appear untouchable in the world's eyes. Invulnerable. 

Someone not to be messed with.

With your faction massively supporting for Monster rights albeit behind the scenes. It made others think twice from causing any sort of fights. For the first time in way too many timelines, people who were against Monster's existence feared possible retaliation from their own state authorities.

It was a dream come true for Frisk.

They don't want to RESET this timeline.

Something so good, too good, to be true.

Frisk and their adopted Royal parents had wept with disbelief and joy at the sheer support that came in droves after rights for Monsters had been given life and declared legal in the country.

Without a doubt, it was because of you.

The people of Monsterkind received the news, and along with their King and interim-Queen, celebrated their newfound freedom. 

A joyous event that made even a wary skeleton smile and laughs with genuine delight. 

Discreet in your movements and yet blatantly obvious with your goals. You earned yourself a healthy dose of respect, adoration and loyalty from people that came out of all walks of life. Your unseen enemies respect you and fear you at the same time.

Yin, you became their hidden angel of salvation for Monsters.

Oh, Frisk wonders if you knew.

That Monsters had caught on quick on who was it that gave them the support they sorely needed to make a place in humanity's playpen. They had asked for the person behind the companies that employed them, that set aside homes for them, that did business with Monsters and more. The little things that made life bright were given the moment they set out to make a contract with them.

Fairly given to the point it was unbelievable to many.

It was only your employees' admiration for you, those who sing praises in your name, those who had loose lips were the ones who had given your name away. The elusive owner of the mega-corporation was finally revealed to be you from that point onwards.

And once the truth came out, it opened the floodgates to the media. Then, it was difficult to keep track of you any longer. Sans had to leave you be since getting caught by the news stations was out of the question.

Monsters themselves were horrible gossipers, being a tight-knit community made it easier to pass the information from one to another until it got out to other humans not involved with your corporation.

Not that it seemed like what you have done was a kept secret that you were desperate to hide. In fact, it was clear when you had simply brushed off what you did as nothing. It appeared to the inquisitive few it was as if you were expecting this. 

That was surprising to Frisk. This had never happened before in any other timeline. Why do you look so at ease when it was something unexpected?

In interviews, where questions were raised on your involvement with Monsters. You denied vehemently being associated with them.

Why? 

Where hundreds of Monsters were present to hear your answer in front of televisions, radios and on their own phones. Joy radiated from their forms, magic bright in the air on the night. You held on to what you said even when it was beyond doubt that you were the centrepiece of everything involving the recognising rights for Monsters.

It can never be easily forgotten.

Your _move_ had, after all, tipped the scales staggeringly in their favour. 

_'Why are you helping the Monsters?'_

And you answered without remorse. 

_'Monsters? (Scoff) Who says I am helping them? I am only providing for **my people**. No one else. I am selfish that way. If I happen to, "help", the Monsters. Lucky them.'_

_'Miss Lin, you basically rewrote the constitution to include their rights. Aren't you worried-'_

_'Like I said, **l** **ucky them**.'_

The Empress of Ebbot. 

Your title was gifted by the people. A fitting title to suit the things you have said.

You called them _'your people'_.

Something in Frisk SOUL resonates with that.

The Monsters you have called _**'your** **people',**_ wished to meet you.

You hid though, avoided Monsters since no one ever encounters you. Appeared skittish on camera whenever one manages to come close and you ran.

Why? What have Monsters done to de-

No, it was them wasn't it? Did they know? Do they know of RESET? Frisk wonders if they knew they were the one controlling the RESETs.

Frisk fears when you would know the truth. When, not if, because it would be impossible for you to be kept in the dark. 

Would you hate the Monsters because of them? 

_BREAKING NEWS: IN BROAD DAYLIGHT, KIDNAPPING OF EBBOT's EMPRESS._

_Ebbot Univerity (EU) claims that they were not responsible for the kidnapping since it happened outside of the school grounds. (the Douchebags) People recounted that Yin Min Lin had received a blow to the head and was taken away by a white van. Shocking, such a heartbreaking tale. If only there was a hero?!_

_And she is still in school wow! A mary-sue in the making here everybody._ _Nothing as of yet from the authorities. Oh, wait, OMG what good timing._ _Lookie here guys it is a ransom video._

_Man. Oh, she doesn't look so good. Justin, shift the camera, would you? I think I'm gonna puke. That's way too much blood I am seeing right now._

_That's right folks, someone is dangling our Empress like a damsel in distress oh who could possibly save her now?!_

_(A/N: Just...read this like it is super serious news guys. We know where this is going)_

"Sans! Yin is in-"

"On it."

(Imagine silent teleportation because that shit is real in Undertale) 

(No fwoop, phoomhp or any sound. Just assassin quiet shortcut crap that I am very much jealous of.)

* * *

13th World: Day 65

"No, listen. Uncle Sieve, Steve yeah that's what I said. I don't want to join you in your office for Monsterkind cause. I can't even do anything from there. I tell my people what to do, what I want and I get them to do it. I don't have the skills to handle the nitty-gritty work of making those Accords. So my answer is still no. Adios Tio Sieve."

Walking down the university's steps in your baggy sweater and clutching your laptop bag close to your chest. You bid adieu to the administrator that manages to give you a change of classes to online ones and without pause, you ended the call with your newly recognized Uncle with a sigh. 

A yawn escaped from you. Hunger pangs hit you hard, twisting your stomach this way and that. You did not sleep last night nor had anything for breakfast. If your personal bodyguard hadn't knocked on your door, you would have kept looking at the files that your spy had sent over to you on another country's classified research on portals to traverse dimensions. 

You understood shit from it. 

Gibberish to your brain but oh you tried, you tried so hard to understand them. 

Yin, you could not bring yourself to give up. 

~~_**Unlike your alternate self who had long remained quiet in the blank dimension.** _ ~~

~~_**...** _ ~~

Theories, more theories. Nothing concrete. No test trials, nothing. 

Walking numbly in your comfy slip-on dark blue shoes that squeaked on the tiles of the hallway floor, you bit back another yawn. 

Rubbing your eye with the back of your hand by habit. Which ow, and don't do that. Germs.

The pain wakes you up. A bit. 

Before your eyes start to droop once more.

Leaving the gates on foot was your first mistake. Should have gotten your personal bodyguard to pick you up at the pick-up area. 

Fuck being kind, Yin. You are a target! Half-aware or not, you are literally sleep-walking. 

Sigh. 

Next, mistake, you let yourself close your eyes for far too long. 

Hitting your shoulder with another unintentionally. It made you drop your things to the ground. 

"Oh no." You said to yourself sadly, rather tiredly. Badly, you wanted to sleep.

The third mistake, you did not turn to look who had bumped into you. 

Your fingertips barely graze one of your items before-

**A blow to the right temple, strong enough to make you fall onto your back. Rattling your skull and everything went-**

_**-BLACK-**_

* * *

13th World duh: but day wut ??

So you're here. 

In a basement, strapped to a medical bed chair.

What the shit.

Blearily, you blinked away the haze of unconsciousness from your eyes. Forcing yourself to be aware. Pain shoots up from your temple, aching and your wrists, burns with an odd heaviness to it.

You recalled specifically that these bed chairs were the ones from the Lab in Hotland, the ones you've seen in the game Undertale. The idea of it being from there just pops up in your head for no apparent reason.

It was just is. 

Great. Did you got kidnapped by Monsters? _The Monster_?

Always wondered how the Amalgamites felt sitting on one of these. 

Assuming they did sit on these and they were strapped to it like you were which maybe no they weren't. 

Maybe? 

Once more assuming Alphys is a decent person or maybe she has her reasons for it and- What the fuck were you going on about?!

Okay, oh geez, your everything is spinning. You were kidnapped, stick that into your head, Yin.

You were kidnapped.

Obviously. 

Now, the _correct question_ is -What the fuck are you going to do _now_?

Yes. 

Trapped here under these straps kinda made it freaking obvious Yin. That you were kidnapped. So what to do, what to do?

Looking around you couldn't see much.

Being strapped under a soft light that doesn't hurt your eyes, surprisingly enough, with three thick large oddly comfy buckle straps over you, seems a tad excessive. Though, they do the job of restraining you pretty well.

And it's comfy, so who are you to complain?

Kinda cosy just laying on this.. whatever was this.. Table? Chair? Was it a bed? Iz a cosy bed.

Wait, wait, what. You Were Kidnapped. 

Eyes widening in realization.

You got lots to complain about.

The fact you almost fallen for the lull of false comfort scares the crap out of you.

Oh ships. 

Gotta analyse what you got. Maybe getting bruise on the head actually did a number on you.

And here you had thought after all those tackles you got from Lucky you would have been immune from this sort of bullshit.

Now, one strap buckled for your shoulders just above the collarbones, another one is pressing down your guts and over the centre of your forearms, and last, irritatingly being place over your shins.

You could only see a certain distance of three meters around yourself before darkness enshrouds you like a circle. As if you were under a spotlight in a reality show. A creepy one. 

Which, well shit. Who did you piss off? 

Oh, wait. 

Don't answer that. You lost count with how many there were in the past two months.

...

Escaping attempt numero one it was!

Pulling at your limbs did nothing but caused you pain. So much pain. You felt something shifting off of you. Trying to push yourself up, to try and sit up. It left you huffing and puffing at every failed attempt. You barely got to move from your original position.

And the excess oxygen getting to your brain from all the useless moves you took made it extra painful to your right temple.

It pounded terribly causing more dizziness and adding the taste bile rushing up to your throat.

Pain had flared from the strain you put yourself through for pulling at the straps. Your wrist burns twice as much from the chaffing feeling you got for pulling it against the straps.

After everything, you collapsed with a thunk, breathing heavily from the exertion, your head hitting the table dully exhausted and further making it worse for yourself. 

Leaving more than the just the dreadful dizziness and nausea you had felt earlier. You started to feel a dull throb coming off the back of your head adding to the spinning sensation. Possibly another bump then. _Sigh._

The straps... much to your dismay did not loosen up one bit after all those freaking flexes you've done to pull at them. 

You reckoned the only thing you got out of trying was just more pain.

In fact, you had felt some kind of _viscous liquid_ soaking both the palm of your hands. Now, you get the pleasure of feeling the disgusting sensation of goopy blood under your fingertips.

Wow, great going there Yin. Bravo.

What's next? Greet Death with a sore throat after screaming at the inevitability of dying.

Crab sticks, man!

Well, shite. You knew what had happened then and you weren't pleased to discover you might've lost more blood from trying to pull your limbs out.

This was bad, this was really really bad. 

How much blood have you lost?

Could you die of blood loss? Wait you did die of blood loss. 

This timeline was so good for everyone.

Would RESET still be a thing? 

Biting your bottom, the pain you feel from it grounds you.

You wondered, how did you get those injuries in the first place anyway? It made no sense since you only recalled being hit on the head before blacking out.

You tried hard not to think about what your kidnappers could have done to you while you were unconscious. Your injuries were more important to take note of. What had happened doesn't matter. You needed to get out.

Head free from any restraints enabled you to move it this way and that. You do so cautiously. 

And yet no one was around. It has been quite a long while. Why had no one come to check on you? With the noises, you made from your struggle and the curses you spewed that barely could be considered as whispers. 

Someone should have heard you. 

Dread crept into your SOUL.

It made you called out without a second thought. 

"Hey, hello, is anyone there?!"

But nobody came.

You could feel fear grip at your throat. The fact that you were alone was too much for you.

You had always been alone.

This was too much.

It was getting to some high-tier creepy level shit that you did not think you could handle without breaking down at least once.

"Okay..." Drawling out the word for your own comfort to dissipate the sinking feeling in your gut.

You breathed to clear the spiralling negative thoughts off your mind.

Looking down on yourself, you blinked tiredly. You saw that you were wearing the same clothes since you left the university's grounds. 

Thank guacamole! A relieved smile quirked up on your lips.

The bandages were new.

Though erm... it seemed like you had shifted it off the ones on your wrist and now you can see how raw your flesh is. You don't think it was supposed to look like that. 

Oh geez. 

Darkness crept into your vision. 

"Woah."

Placing your head back down, gently this time, with a wince. Not that it helped much. You still felt like puking. The excessive vertigo tilt you were experiencing was not pleasant. 

You took a deep breath. Closed your eyes. A nap sounds goods about now.

Knowing that you were here against your will chased the sleep away from your mind. 

It ran circles, doing gymnastics, ripping metaphorical hairs off your scalp. 

Constantly asking yourself.

_What the fuck are you going to do?_

You could feel your body giving itself away to slumber, not your mind though. Fear of the unknown scares you like nothing. 

The possibility of dying alone for the first time ate at you from the inside.

There was no telling how long you would be here. 

You half-wished death to come and take you away so that you won't have to suffer the wait.

Cursing the RESETs that were starting to make you too accepting of death for your taste. You cannot give up this easily. There's got to be some other way to get out. 

After doing everything in this timeline. Accomplishing way too many things for you to keep track off. There was too much at stake for you to lose it all just because you died here. 

You don't even know how RESETs work in bringing you back to life. For all you know the kid would SAVE their progress around the time of your kidnapping and this would be an endless loop for you. 

Or they would SAVE after you die and it would be a GAME OVER. 

No more revival. 

Yeah, that was definitely paranoia at its finest. 

Better now than never. Oh, gee.

Breathe Yin. 

You breathed deeply and exhaled. 

Opening your eyes you looked at the gentle lighting hung above you. Feeling a tad too heavy to move any of your limbs. Your head felt like they were filled with cotton. 

No, like molasses.

It was getting harder to breathe. 

Moving you head to the right. It was a blur for your eyes still to see due to looking directly at the lights beforehand. 

You blinked to clear it away. 

Regretting doing so the minute you got to tell what awaits you. 

Oh, you don't mind if it was someone or some familiar Monster.

The thing is, that this wasn't it.

An unfamiliar skeleton greets you in dark garbs and a hood that shields their eye sockets. 

A skeletal hand grips what you could tell is a silver pole from your blurry vision. 

_Manifestation of Death God Sans???_

_THE FRICK IS THIS?!!_

You could feel your heart beats wildly. Harsh breathing took over the control you had previously. Eyes glazing over that you could barely see the figure any longer. 

One thing on your mind that was loud and it made you think that this was it. This was the end. 

**_Someone that could traverse this multiverse is coming to get you._ **

_**Someone like Entity that could grab you and steal you away from the life you built.** _

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SH-

The _THING_ was coming closer. 

You [screamed your lungs out](https://youtu.be/y3RUimMOxFY). 

_(A/N: To not subject thy audience with awful screaming they subjected themselves to. The author presents a lighter scream clip. Here is the one that they[immediately got shivers from](https://youtu.be/BFqHyCoypfM))_

Before you even knew it, black fills your vision and you no longer felt weighed down. 

Oh, this was it. 

You were still screaming. Pain still was a companion. 

Alive that was what you were. 

Tears that you could not feel, streamed down your cheeks. 

**Someone** combed through your hair with a ... hand. Making you choke back a hysterical sob.

Your head rested on something soft. 

And your ears hurt from hearing yourself wail in defeat.

It was too much. 

_**Don't take me away again.** _

A prick that you barely felt. 

Forced you to sleep. 

* * *

Papyrus felt scared. 

The skeleton Monster in black cat-themed hoodie pyjamas ran to your side the second you screamed. Leaving behind the IV stand he had brought into the room to fall onto the linoleum floor with a clatter. Unbuckling the straps with quick movements to give you a hug. 

Hugging you did nothing.

Your eyes had not stopped gazing emptily from where he had walked into the room.

And you had not stopped screaming.

"Oh no no, please Miss Lin. Wake up, please. You're safe. You're safe. I knew these straps were a bad idea. Please, you're safe. There is nothing here that could hurt you. Please, there i-" Papyrus rattled out softly any nonsensical words he could think off in hopes of calming you.

Gently moving your head to look away from where you were looking with a disturbingly terrified expression and cradling you close. Combing his phalanges through your hair as you wailed hauntingly. 

He flinched when a sob wracked through your frame and manic laughter bubbles out of you.

This was not good. 

Seeing his brother passing by the entrance made him feel indescribably relieved at the sight of the shorter skeleton.

"Sans, help!"

Never in his long life as a skeleton Monster would Papyrus think Sans taking his shortcuts would be able to make him feel so mind-blowingly grateful to him because of it.

"What do you need?" Says the shorter skeleton who appeared less than a second in front of his younger brother. 

Eyelights rapidly going from his sibling to narrowing at your still loudly wailing form and shaking bloody fist that has a possibility of striking down his too kind little brother.

Papyrus still in midst of panic and uncertainty.

Stammered out, "I-I don't know. Help?"

Sans already had a plan in mind even beforehand, spoke reassuringly and yet in a glib manner.

"Gotcha, be back in two seconds."

Papyrus shocked, whispered-yelled. "Wha-? Sans!"

Two awkward seconds passed with Papyrus frantically looking around to search for a reappearing brother. 

With his head turned away, he did not see Sans reappearing with a syringe to your left. 

Just as quickly, he stabbed you with it at your arm through the material of your sweater. 

"Alley-oop."

Papyrus screeched when he saw what appeared to be his brother drugging you by giving an injection.

"SANS, WHAT IN BLAZES ARE YOU DOING?!!!"

The shorter skeleton removed the syringe with a shrug and backed away quickly from his brother's reach. Avoiding his baby brother's arm that tried to make a grab for him. 

Your slumped form not soon later confirms that, yes, Sans did actually drugged you to sleep. 

"SANS, THIS WAS NOT HELPING!"

"The solution here is tranquillity." Said Sans shaking the empty syringe playfully at his freaked out younger sibling.

"GAH. BROTHER, NO! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET A TRANQUILIZER FOR A HUMAN FROM?" Shouted Papyrus with a hand over their skull.

"For a human?" The shorter skeleton looks at the syringe in his phalanges then back at his brother and blinked.

Papyrus own eye sockets widened at the implication from the intonation of those words.

"SANS, HOLY BEARD OF ASGORE."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Author talks to Yin.
> 
> Author: I got inspirations from movies.
> 
> Yin: Do you know how bloody hard it is to remember all the dates and numbers for the lottery shit?! And the freaking research you made me do to dabble in the stock market? Don't forget the part where you make me study company laws! The things I have to REMEMBER is FUCKING LOTS.
> 
> Author: I wanted to give you an empire. owo
> 
> Yin: AT THE COST OF MY SANITY?!!!
> 
> Author: Keeping you busy leaves you sane and keeps you away from thinking of the inevitability of everything else.
> 
> Yin:... I hate you so much right now. 
> 
> Author: Money and an empire, Yin!
> 
> Yin: I am going to drown in all of this work you piece of sh**!
> 
> Author: That's the point, Yin! XD
> 
> A/N: 'Surprised Pikachu Face', this has a plot? Author learns a valuable lesson on tropes along with the MC?
> 
> Wow, maybe they really did learn that cliche trope aren't all bad because it is how the author writes out those cliche tropes is important. It is cliche and there are so many ways to make it more interesting to catch readers attention. Huh.
> 
> A/N/N: Sporadic Updates! (should have placed it earlier. all my fics have sporadic updates) Anyone who mentions the word *update* in the comment section will be experiencing yeetus deletus spell.  
> Good night!
> 
> And a Happy New Year. Cause we really need one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is carthatic. 
> 
> Everything I wanted to write out is here and more. 
> 
> All that time thinking of what ifs in the shower while cackling to myself has paid off. 
> 
> Hope y'all like it cause I couldn't bring myself to regret making this.


End file.
